


Falling

by mybrandneweyes



Series: Tom and Holly [1]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:58:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 40,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybrandneweyes/pseuds/mybrandneweyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is adjusting to his "rockstar status" while returning to London after the Thor: The Dark World international press. While visiting his favorite coffee shop one morning, he sets his sights on Holly, who is not who he expected her to be. She wants none of the spotlight. But he wants her. And she wants him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Where does one go when they want to disappear among a crowd? A city.

Where does one go when they want to live in one of the most beautiful cities on Earth?   
  
Well, London, of course. 

The small café tucked away in North London was the perfect place for an American woman who liked to blend in, despite her fiery red hair and warm chocolate brown eyes. She was certainly noticeable. But she hid her features away in an oversized blue raincoat, stuffing her mass of curls into the hood and an earthy dark green scarf that shielded her face from the pelting, unforgiving rain. 

Curling up in her chair, she reached into her bag and pulled out her book and pencil, as well as her mug to get her ten percent let’s-save-the-environment discount. Not that she needed it. 

“How are you today, Miss?” a waitress asked, smiling as she took the blue mug, setting it on her tray. “Would you like your usual?” 

“Hello, Effie. I’m very well. How are you? And… please.” She replied in a rush, her hand placed over her book and carefully unwinding her scarf from around her neck and uncovering her mouth. As soon as the girl left, she dug into her book, barely even noticing the mug returning to her table, now steaming with her favorite floral scent. As she went to pay, Effie refused as always on the first mug.   
  
“On the house.” She winked, scurrying off to the next table. Holly pulled her coat off, forgetting that it still forced her red curls to stick to the back of her neck. Her cheeks heated, hoping that no one had been watching. 

Little did she know, someone had been. 

She went back to reading her novel, marking and underlying and drawing as she read. Her mind was nothing less than excitable when she began new literature. That was why she kept annotated copies of every piece she wrote, tucked away amongst her many bookcases. Subconsciously, she worked away on her tea, taking sips with every page she turned, the hot liquid practically coursing through her veins. 

But she soon reached the bottom when she went to take a sip and her favorite floral scent no longer filled her nostrils and the taste orange blossom and lemon no longer graced her tongue. Biting the inside of her lip in contemplation, she wondered if it would be worth staying and getting another mug full or heading home where the tea was free and endless. And she would be out of public eye.

Deciding that she needed more time surrounded by people, she hopped down from her chair, closing her bookmark on her page and heading towards the counter for another bout of tea. While she waited, Holly took the time to pay for both cups of tea with the exact change that she had precisely put in her wallet for the occasion that morning. The smiling waiter slid her hot cuppa to her and she thanked him with a smile. 

Holly returned to her table, sliding up into the chair and placing her mug of steaming floral tea next to her books. A napkin had been placed beside her scarf with quick scrawl in black ink. Furrowing her eyebrows, she hesitantly picked it up out of curiosity.

_You look absolutely lovely curled up in that chair. I've been admiring you from across the café, but you looked peaceful and I didn't want to disturb you._

_And you make me a bit nervous, honestly, someone as beautiful as you. I wasn’t sure how to approach you._

_I would love to take you to dinner sometime._

_Tom_

_07846536345_

Her cheeks heated as she looked around, trying to locate the “Tom” who had written this to her. But he was nowhere to be found. Chewing on her bottom lip nervously, Holly carefully reread the napkin to confirm that she wasn’t insane and then folded it with ginger hands, tucking it into her coat pocket.

A golden-haired, green-eyed, extravagantly tall man smiled to himself as she tucked his scrawl away, folding her legs beneath her as she opened her book once again. He had been watching his plan unfold from just outside the café window, hoping that she wouldn’t dismiss it completely. Satisfied, he tucked his novel beneath his arm and opened his umbrella, long legs carrying him swiftly to the Underground.

Never had he been nervous to approach a woman in his life. Especially not recently. 

But the redhead from the coffee stop, well, he couldn’t take his eyes off her. And that’s why he had to leave. His novel wasn’t going to read itself and he had anticipated it since he had read the first in its series. The author was under an alias, which he had always thought was a shame when it came to literature. He would love nothing more than to sit down and chat with this man about what wonderful stories he came up with and how much he genuinely enjoyed reading them when he had the time. 

Tom kept his head down as he walked, afraid that he stuck out like a sore thumb among the mass of people crowding down into the Underground station. London had always been a place of salvation for him because no one paid him any mind. He liked to escape from his “rockstar status” that he had been asked about over and over again on his press tours to Australia, Asia, and back to the UK over the past weeks. 

He longed for quiet. Just some quiet moments in his home with his book his tea… and maybe the pretty redhead from the coffee shop. 


	2. Chapter 2

Holly twisted the napkin around in her fingers anxiously, staring at the phone on her oak coffee table. Sitting on the edge of her black plush couch, legs crossed as she contemplated calling mysterious napkin man. Her mind wandered to picture him. 

What was he like? Did he have a gorgeous smile and a laugh that captivated every moment he spent with someone? How old was he? What did he do for a living? 

Shaking her head, she placed the napkin on the phone and hurried quickly away from it, going to the window to clear her mind, in a desperate attempt to make the right decision. 

She had wanted to stay out of the spotlight and keep a low profile. At least for a while, she had sworn off relationships. 

But the writer in her wanted to try her hand at the unlikely love story. How romantic the note in the café had been. What love could flourish between two romantics if this man was as he seemed from his initial action!

Groaning at her own indecisiveness, she glanced back at the napkin, wringing her hands nervously. It had been two days. Why couldn’t she just call him? 

Disappointment crept into her heart, nudging at her brain to stop her foolish romantic thoughts. Something like this could never be. But her heart and brain fought back, scolding the disappointment for its rashness. 

Holly released her breath from her lungs, looking down at her feet before turning back to the window and looking up at the sky. Wishing upon a star was something she would do when she was just a child. Things that were meant to be was what she wished for. A sign. Anything. 

Sighing to herself, she flicked the light switch off to the living room and went to her bedroom to prepare for her meeting with her publisher the next day. 

\--  
Descending the stairs into the Underground, Tom rubbed the back of his neck tiredly. He was so ready to go home after a long day of rehearsals for Coriolanus. The teapot on his stove was calling his name, as well as the pile of scripts beneath his novel that he had been reading.

People piled into the car, taking their places and ignoring each other after the day’s work. It was Friday, though. Just as tired as they were, they were ready for a nice weekend with their families or going out to pubs. Tom couldn’t say that he was doing either. 

Juggling the things in his arms, he took hold of an overhead rail, closing his eyes in momentary exhaustion. After a few moments of silent meditation, he righted his head and looked to his right, in the direction that they were moving. 

Tom’s eyes widened in realization, watching a red-haired woman study the hem of her navy blue coat sleeve. Sucking in a deep breath, he began to push through the sea of people in her direction, his legs moving on their own accord. His heart beat staccatos eagerly against his chest. She was stunning. 

But as he approached, the car beneath tem jerked to a sudden stop, sending him flying into her, bodies colliding and not in the way he had hoped. His arms caught himself, supporting his much taller form against the side of the Underground car before he could smash her smaller form into the metal. She gasped, instinctively gripping the arms of the man who had collided with her. 

Blue eyes impossibly wide and chest heaving in recovery, Tom pushed himself upright to tower over her. “I’m so very sorry. Forgive me. I… I…” he rushed, realization dawning upon him of her hands on his arms. 

“It’s okay.” She replied quietly, startled brown eyes studying him as she clutched her hands in front of her. 

“I’m… I’m…” he trailed off, doing his best to catch his breath as he got lost in the depth of her warm brown eyes. A laugh rushed through his lungs. “Tom.” 

As if her eyes couldn’t get any wider.

“T-Tom?” she asked, eyebrows furrowing just slightly in disbelief. He nodded, a small smile gracing his thin lips. “Are… are you-“

“Yes.” He answered, practically bouncing on the balls of his feet as he beamed down at her. She looked scared, nervous. Did she find him creepy? “What is your name?”

“Holly,” she answered, crossing one leg over the other as she leaned up against the wall of the Underground car. 

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” He said quietly. “Forgive me. I must seem like a complete stalker to you right now.” 

‘No, no… the situation is just a bit… peculiar, don’t you think?” And she smiled at him for the first time, stained rose lips pulling back over straight white teeth. Tom was sure his heart had stopped. He chuckled his adorable ‘Ehehe’ nervously. “I apologize for not calling you. I just didn’t know…” she shrugged, looking away momentarily before bringing her eyes back to his. Tom nodded his head in understanding, raising his hand. “It was very sweet, though.” 

‘Thank you.” He smiled, shuffling his feet as his cheeks heated. 

The train slowed and Holly adjusted her bag, pushing herself off the wall of the car. “This is my stop.” She said quietly. 

“Mine too.” Tom replied, motioning for her to go first. Bowing her head to hide her blush, she walked past him and caught a whiff of his spicy cologne. On his end, he had to physically restrain himself from placing his hand on her lower back. The man wanted nothing more than her touch again. When they reached the street level, Tom turned to her and she cocked her head to the side expectantly. 

“It’s dark. I would love to walk you home.” He said quietly, shifting his weight from foot to foot as he opened his umbrella to protect from the cold rain.

“You don’t have to do that.” She replied, looking down the street to find it completely empty. 

“I want to.” He assured her, offering his arm. Tentatively, she took his arm and sidled beneath umbrella he held over them. They walked together in strangely companionable silence. She had the urge to lay her head against his arm, seeking to feel the fabric of his coat and the warmth that his body radiated beneath her cheek. 

The couple slowed as they reached her house, Holly sifting through her bag to find her keys. A perfect gentleman, Tom walked her to the door and was sure that she had unlocked her door safely. 

“Are you going to be at the café tomorrow?” he asked quietly, adjusting the strap of his bag. 

“I will.” She smiled, shivering as she pulled the sleeves of her coat over her bare hands. “Will you?”

“I will.” He beamed. 

“Don’t hesitate to come sit with me this time, yeah?” she teased, sweeping her red curls over her shoulder. Tom gulped, nodding eagerly. “I’ll see you tomorrow, then. Goodnight, Tom.” 

“Goodnight, Holly.” He whispered, smiling as he started back to the sidewalk. She watched through the crack that she had left in her door, smiling secretly to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit shorter, but I hope you all enjoy it just the same!

Being an excitable man, Tom had barely gotten any sleep in the time that he had left Holly at her doorstep and returned home to when he had gotten up early to take a shower and rush his breakfast in anticipation of seeing her again. His bag was packed with his fold up umbrella, book, and iPad. He was ready to go.

Should he wait until it could be considered fashionably late?

Or should he go early and be waiting for her at her table?

Would it be totally uncool for him to do the latter?

 _Fuck it._ He thought, pulling his jacket over his navy blue button-up shirt and slinging his bag over his shoulder. With just a few of his long strides, he was at his door, thrusting his keys, wallet, and phone into his pocket, hurrying out the door and down the stairs.

Tom was practically bouncing down the street, partly from the nervousness, partly from excitement. He didn’t live far from the café and neither did Holly. In fact, it was a halfway point between their homes and a most ideal place for their meeting. When he stumbled into the door, he immediately spotted her sitting on a couch in the back corner, legging-clad legs strewn across the cushions.

Tom took a few moments to admire her outfit- a black skirt that tapered at the back that covered the navy blue leggings she paired with a black v-neck tee shirt and an earthy green jacket to finish it off. As he approached, she sensed him, looking up from her book with a small smile.

“Tom,” she greeted, shifting so her feet planted firmly on the floor and standing in an attempt to make some ground on his unparalleled height.

“Holly,” he breathed, kissing her cheek and brushing his hand over her waist gently.

“You look very handsome.” She complimented, sitting as he plopped down onto the couch, pulling off his jacket. His cheeks heated as he thanked her. Before they could think twice, he began asking her everything; how she moved to London, her family life, and her hobbies. Holly indulged the information eagerly, their knees touching as they chatted animatedly. The more she learned about him, the more she liked him and enjoyed his company. He was so warm and inviting.

The one topic she avoided, however, was her profession.If he didn’t divulge his, then she wouldn’t have to divulge hers.

She doubted that he was a man of consequence. He seemed a bit more private and reserved. And when they were on the subway, no one had paid them any mind.

Over the course of the conversation, they had moved closer to each other, until they were nestled together. Tom outstretched his arm across the back of the couch, his long thumb brushing against her cardigan-covered shoulder. Smiling up at him, she rested her head against his arm. “You’re beautiful.” He whispered softly, reaching his free hand up to trace her jawline. “What are your plans for tonight?”

“Dinner. Maybe some much needed time curled up in front of the T.V.,” she answered quietly, grinning as his gaze slid to her lips.

“May I…” he trailed off, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear, “kiss you?”

She nodded, brown eyes wide and wary.

And Tom lowered his lips to hers, hand brushing across her cheek and gripping the back of her neck as he devoured her mouth with his. Her fingers tightened around the side of his shirt in restraint. He was so gentle with her, so patient. There was no rush in his kiss. The world slowed down in that moment just for the two of them.

But as soon as it had happened, he broke for air, resting his forehead against hers breathlessly. Holly laughed breathily, reaching up to cup his cheek. Smiling fondly, Tom dropped the arm on the back of the couch to her waist, pulling her closer and into his side.

“Your lips are so soft.” He commented, thumb tracing them as he watched her.

“Please come over tonight.” She said quietly, suddenly to him. “I’ll cook dinner and we can be out of the public eye.”

“That sounds wonderful.” Tom agreed, pulling away just slightly to look at a few sets of eyes focused in on them. “I would love that.” With their agreement, Holly stood up to pull on her jacket and gather her things. Scrambling to his feet, Tom did the same, helping her with her coat and slinging his bag over his shoulder. They turned to each other once they were prepared, not quite ready to say their goodbyes just yet.

“Once more.” He whispered, lowering himself towards her. Holly supported herself on his chest, rolling onto her tiptoes to meet him halfway in a gentle kiss. His hand settled on her hip squeezing her soft flesh through her clothing. Tom’s eyes closed involuntarily, taking in her feel, her taste. She was so sweet and soft. So unparalleled. Nothing he had ever experienced before. Her fingers tightened around his as one of his hands held hers on his chest. Such bliss.

“17:00.” She whispered as they pulled away. “I’ll see you then.” Squeezing his hand, she dashed out the door and in the opposite direction of his house, throwing a hint of a mischievous smile his way as her red curls flowed freely in the wind. Sighing, he smiled giddily and headed home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one I own to the storm that whipped through the UK this week.

Holly’s cheeks flushed pink as she looked herself over in the mirror, appreciating the black cotton dress she had changed into over her bluish green leggings and warmed by a black cardigan. She had freshened her makeup with simple rose lipstick, black mascara, and black eyeliner. Her feet were left bare as she glided her way around the kitchen, picking up and making sure that everything was ready for their… date? 

Could they even consider it a date with it being less than a week since they had met? 

Nervously, she went to her bookshelf and began straightening her books, finding their designated places on the shelves carefully. Her books were like her family, her children. They were all that she had close to her with her family back in The States. It was a floor-to-ceiling reader’s heaven. Classics, romances, science fiction, autobiographies, how-tos… Anything that could be read, she had most likely read it. And marked it up with all of her other books. 

A knock on her front door faltered her footing on the ladder, making her yelp and brace herself against the bookshelf, red curls falling into her face as she blushed wildly. She scrambled down the rungs, smoothing out her dress and tugging her cardigan over her pale shoulders. Thank God the man was patient. 

Taking a deep breath, she walked over to the door and slowly opened it, a smile writing its way onto her lips as he grinned down at her. “Hi,” he said, swooping down to kiss her lips eagerly. 

“Hi,” she chuckled breathlessly, shutting the door behind him and gently taking his coat to hang on the coat rack. “It’s getting dark out there.” 

“Yes. It’s that storm that’s coming in, I reckon.” His lips twisted into a half-grimace, half-smile. “Shall I take off my shoes?” 

“If that would be more comfortable, by all means.” Holly smiled, wiggling her toes into the carpet of the stairs. Chuckling quietly, he slipped them off and stood in front of her, a stair just below her. Her hand slid up his arm and into his hair, fingernails gently running over his scalp. “Would you like a tour?”

“Lead the way, darling.” He smiled, kissing her cheek. 

She wondered as they ascended the stairs how they could be so affectionate already. Admittedly, she adored physical affection; little things, like holding hands, kissing, nuzzling. Tom seemed to, as well. 

He seemed to like the house, too, commenting on her interior design work and seemingly appreciating her hard work. But he didn’t truly show his appreciation until they reached her bookcase. 

 

“This is incredible.” Tom breathed, long fingers trailing over the spines of the Shakespeare plays that were organized in alphabetical order. “You’re incredible.” He corrected himself, winding his arm around her waist as he absentmindedly touched her books. Holly beamed proudly up at him, even though he was paying more attention to her wall of books at the moment. She certainly didn’t mind. A man who loved literature was indeed worth keeping. 

“What is your favorite?” she asked, winding an arm beneath his and grasping his shoulder, pulling herself closer into his side. 

“My favorite Shakespeare play?” he asked, turning his head towards hers slowly. She nodded, smiling as he bent his head towards hers. 

“Othello.” He answered, studying her warm brown eyes that locked in on his. 

“Why?”

“It's a forensic examination of jealousy and power, and the delicacy of being in love with somebody. If you're uncertain in your affection and in their affection for you, you can so easily be turned and possessed by the green-eyed monster of jealousy, which eats you up and ultimately destroys the love that was there in the first place.” He explained, babbling a bit, as he got lost in his thoughts and adoration for the playwright. And the woman beside him positively ate it up, resting her head against his shoulder as he talked animatedly. “What about you? Your favorite?” 

“Hamlet.” She answered quietly, and then quoted, “There is nothing either good or bad, but thinking makes it so.” His eyes widened slightly, perhaps astonished at her knowledge. But he said nothing, lips widening into a grin and the dipping to kiss her gently. Holly smiled, her index finger lifting from his shoulder and gently tracing his jawline. Resting his forehead against hers, she sighed quietly. “Would you like a glass of wine?” 

“I would love one.” He smiled, taking her hand as she led him to the kitchen. His hand was so warm and completely enveloped her smaller one, making her hesitate to release it, but she was forced to as she pulled the bottle of wine from its place on the rack. 

Tom took the moment to study her, leaning on the counter across from her as she uncorked the bottle and filled two glasses with the red liquid. Her red curls gently blanketed her blushing cheeks, framing her face in the front. The longer curls in the back brushed against the soft material of her cardigan, leaving stray strands about her shoulders. Warm brown eyes concentrated on her task, fingers sliding ever so smoothly over the glass bottle. He gulped as he watched her, wishing that those fingers would return to his jawline, caressing his stubbly skin. 

Concluding, she rounded the island and handed him his glass, raising it in a toast. “To that wonderful little café.” 

Tom covered his sigh of happiness with a chuckle, clinking his glass against hers. “Indeed.” They both took a sip and then he took her hand once more, intertwining their fingers and leading her to the couch in the next room over. They sat together, Holly fitting into his long torso just as they had in the café earlier that day, chatting and laughing. 

When the time came, Holly pulled the chicken from the oven and prepared the mashed potatoes, earning peeling help from Tom as they continued to chat, listening to music on her iPhone. They bounced around the kitchen to Daft Punk, appreciating each other’s guilty pleasure for electronic 1990s music. 

As they settled in their seats, the music was shut off and they focused on each other, Tom’s hand grasping hers as they sat next to each other. He was afraid that this was a dream. That she would fly out the window at any moment and he would wake up in his bed, chest heaving at the very thought of her existence. 

But she was real. 

And she was sitting right next to him, truly listening and taking in what he had to say. 

Her cooking was delicious. 

And she loved, or at least knew, Shakespeare possibly as much as he did. How was that even possible?!

By the end of their meal, they had set the dishes in the sink and put the leftovers in her refrigerator. Then she showed him her reading spot, a reclining chair in front of a window with tables on either side, one long one to the left, where her piles of books were organized, and one to the right, where her tea mug would sit as she read. 

He had taken a seat, pulling her down beside him and reclining it back so they could watch it rain (the storm had begun at some point during dinner, unbeknownst to them). But she found his face much more interesting, tracing his sharp cheekbones and nose, the worry lines that usually forehead, his eyebrows. Tom could only take so much before he pulled her close and kissed her again, but persuaded her with his tongue, sliding it across her bottom lip and tasting the cavern of her mouth for the first time. Neither of them came up for air until the wind slapped the rain against the window, making them jump apart and return to reality. 

She was the first to move, sliding off the recliner and to the window, witnessing wheelie bins bouncing down the street and the wind whipping heavy raindrops every which way. Feeling a familiar warmth behind her, she leaned back and received a warm reverse embrace. “I think you should stay here tonight, Tom.” His breath tickled her ear, earning a quiet laugh. 

“I wouldn’t want to impose.” He said quietly, resting his chin on top of her head. 

“If anything, I would prefer it.” She replied, shivering as lightning shot across the dreary London sky and thunder rattled the entirety of her residence. Just then, the room went completely pitch black, darkness swallowing ever bit of light. Holly squeezed his hands, spinning to face him in his embrace. Chuckling, he bent to snatch a soft blanket off the chair beside him and gently wrapped it around her. Instead of closing herself too him and crossing her arms in front of her, she wound her arms around him and laid her head upon his strong chest. 

“No man should be this cuddly.” She mumbled, earning a hearty “ehehehe” from above.


	5. Chapter 5

The apartment lost its light, its heat, and its music with the power ceasing to exist because of the storm. But luckily for Holly, Tom had agreed to stay with her and keep her company (safe and warm, more like) for the rest of the night. Eagerly, she had welcomed him into her bedroom with a slight blush as she readied the king size bed for the two of them. Being a good host, she found him a pair of sweatpants that were far too big for her and handed him one of her many oversized shirts, topping her gift to him off with a fresh toothbrush. 

“You’re very prepared.” He noted quietly as he exited the bathroom, watching her light a few candles beside the bed. 

“I don’t know how much prepared I am as much as I’m a hoarder.” She joked, earning a quiet laugh as he crawled onto the bed beside her. Turning to look at him, her breath hitched in her throat. The candlelight flickered about his sharper features, but warmed his green eyes. A small smile quirked his lips and he placed a gentle kiss on her lips, large hand brushing over her lower back. When they pulled away, she released a small yawn. Blushing wildly, she apologized and scurried beneath the covers, hiding her face in embarrassment. Tom followed with a chuckle, pulling the covers up over their heads. “You weren’t supposed to follow me under here.” She whispered jokingly.

“Well then.” He scoffed playfully, beginning to pull the covers back, but she caught his hand. 

“You might as well stay now.” She whispered, the smile evident on her lips as she leaned up to kiss him. Tom grinned into her lips, large hand finding her lower back and pulling her as close as he could to his warm body. As she shivered, he leaned over her to pull another blanket over her, long arm curling around her waist and his hand rubbing up and down her spine. They curled up together, belly to belly, looking into each other’s eyes beneath the darkness. His large hands continued their journey along the contours of her back and sides, caressing her skin through her oversized shirt. She nudged her nose against his, inhaling his exhalations, wanting nothing more than to be close to him.

Holly gently traced his jawline with the soft pads of her fingers, memorizing every bristle of light hair and every sharp bone that countered his gentle features. His exhalations left his thin lips slowly, calmly. Never had someone looked so at peace, so relaxed. 

“Mmmf,” he groaned quietly, nuzzling his face into her touch. It was then that she realized he had fallen asleep. Smiling, she rested her chin on her free hand that sat on his warm, tee shirt covered chest. Her warm brown eyes studied him curiously. This man was beautifully, wonderfully mysterious. So happy. So positive. So… lovely. She didn’t want him to leave for New York, even if he would be back in a week’s time. 

“Who are you, Tom?” she asked quietly, pulling herself even with his face. Her warm breath caressed the smile lines of his cheeks and his lips quirked as he shifted sleepily. 

Soon, she fell victim to her fatigue as well, curling up against his warm, broad chest and burying her cold nose into his shirt. 

\-- -- --

“Holly,” a deep, smooth voice pulled from her sleep, guiding her towards consciousness and the light of day. Groaning quietly, she tugged on the large hand that had tightened gently around her wrist. “Wake up, darling.” As her eyes fluttered open, she found her blue eyed, handsome man hovering over her, smiling fondly. He was fully dressed in his clothing from the night before. 

Quickly rubbing the night’s sleep from her eyes, she sat up to accept the kiss that awaited her just above. “I’m so very sorry to run out of here like this. I have a plane to catch in about two hours and I haven’t done the slightest of packing.” He said gently, smoothing her wild curls from her face. Disappointment settled into her stomach and she could feel her features fall. “I’ll only be gone a week and then I’ll be back for you.” 

For you. How beautiful that sounded escaping from his lips!

“In the meantime,” he continued, sliding to sit beside her, “I’m only a text or phone call away. I’d love to hear from you.” A smile lit up her lips as he lifted her knuckles to his thin lips, pressing a gentle kiss to them. She nodded eagerly as he stood again, pulling her off the bed and towards the stairs. 

“Where are you going?” she asked quietly, pulling his coat from the pegs next to the door as he quickly tied his shoes. 

“The States.” He answered. “Los Angeles, specifically.” Holly nodded again, gently sliding the arms of his coat up each arm from behind and smoothing it over his shoulders. 

“Have a safe trip. Text me when you land.” She whispered as he pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her lips gently, silently claiming her as his own. 

“I will.” He assured her quietly, kissing her forehead and then squeezing her hands as he pulled away. “I’ll talk to you later?” 

“Yes.” She confirmed, waving as he hurried down the short stone path and into the busy streets of London. After he was out of sight, she closed the door and slumped against it, breathing a sad sigh. 

What an unexpected and rushed turn of events. She had been hoping that they could get together when neither of them were working to have dinner, see a movie, take a walk… do the things that couples did. 

Were they even a couple?

Her heart fluttered at the thought. What if she had misread him?! What if he had expected more last night but didn’t push for it?!

Taking one, sweeping deep breath, Holly headed to busy herself in the kitchen and in her study before she could have any more rash thoughts. 

\-- -- --

The only sound leaking within the silent air of Holly’s flat was that of the clock tick-tocking on the wall above her chair. She had fallen into her comfy reading chair after cleaning the kitchen, doing her laundry, and managing to finish the play she had been reading, leaving her into the wee hours of the morning. 

At some point in her exhaustion, she had set eyes on her dormant laptop, which stared enticingly back at her from the long table of books beside her. Without a second thought, she pulled it into her lap, opening it and waiting for it to wake up. The Apple logo blinked warily at her as she pulled up Safari and navigated to Google. 

She bit her bottom lip in silent contemplation, fingers hovering over the keys of her MacBook keyboard. What if she found something that scared her away from him? Perhaps Tom wasn’t as perfect as he seemed. 

But she did it anyway.

Not giving it another thought, she quickly typed his name, holding her breath as Google searched for the man. 

And then it all popped up in the search results- videos, pictures, IMDB profiles, social media sites. 

The man was famous.

Her shaky hands pushed the laptop away forcefully, the piece of technology bouncing onto the footrest cushion. Of course he was famous. Why wouldn’t he be with his expressive, beautiful blue green eyes and amazing intelligence?

Holly scrambled to her feet, going to her phone, where she found a text from him. 

_Safely in the states. Miss you. X_

Sighing, the text was left on her kitchen table as she hurried to the window, tears flooding her brown-eyed vision. The stars were nowhere to be found tonight. No one was there for her to wish on for wisdom.


	6. Chapter 6

A heavy sigh broke through the dull air of the over-decorated hotel room as footsteps padded back and forth across the thin carpet. He had checked his phone for the billionth time that day, only to feel disappointment and a slight bit of fear course through his veins at a blank screen and empty inbox.

This was day seven. The day he would be heading home. And he hadn’t heard from Holly once. Not even a text saying that she was glad that he had arrived safely. He had sent a few more texts, which became increasingly desperate as the week went on:

_Hope you’re well, darling. Call me if you’re free. X_

_I was just thinking about you. Please don’t hesitate to call me. I’d love to hear from you. X_

_I’m sorry I left in a rush the other morning, Holly. Please know it wasn’t my intention to hurt you._

_If you get this, please call me. I need to talk to you._

And he had left it at that.

 

Luke clapped a hand on his friend’s shoulder, squeezing it gently as Tom gave him a very far away look. “I’m sure something just happened to her phone.” He said quietly. “What woman could possibly resist you?”  
  
“Someone as perfect as her, I’m afraid.” He replied, licking his bottom lip as he tugged his suitcase off the bed. Luke stopped him, quietly reminding him that the bellhop would take care of it for them. Sulkily, Tom slung his messenger bag over his shoulder and started towards the door, shoving his phone dejectedly into his pocket.  
  
“Perhaps she’s just one of those people that prefers things to be in person and not over the phone.” Luke suggested.  
  
“Perhaps.” Tom grumbled in reply, slumping against the wall of the elevator as they piled in. 

_I’m coming home. I’d love to see you. Please respond._  

Across the Atlantic, a redheaded woman was curled up in her pajamas on her couch, mindlessly flipping through channel after channel. Her eyes were red and puffy; her curls damp and splayed across the blue plush cushions. Her phone lit up on the coffee table beside her, earning a small sob as her fingers found it, sliding it forcefully to the floor with an audible ‘thump.’

She knew it was him.

“Why?” she sobbed, pulling herself off the couch and wrapping her blanket tightly around her shaking body. The poor girl (if you could call her that… she did it to herself…) hadn’t written or read in days. She could hardly focus on the television when she had turned to Netflix for some mindless company. 

But nothing was successful. 

Everything came back to Tom. Everything hurt.

Holly scooped her phone from the floor and unlocked it to find his text, emitting a small sigh. She had a decision to make. And she had to make it by the time he was back in London. 

\-- 

Warm breath mingled with cold London air as she made her way up the steps and to the large wooden door. Her heart thumped against her ribcage almost painfully, alerting her to just how briskly she had walked from her home and just how nervous she actually was. 

Holly hesitantly knocked on the door, immediately shoving her hands into her pockets and buried her nose into her scarf with a deep, calming breath. 

Quick, heavy footsteps trudged down the apparent staircase and leveled off at the floor just inside the door. She held her breath and closed her eyes as there was a slight pause and then the slow opening of the door. Her brown eyes shot up to meet a blue, very confused, but relieved pair.

  
“Holly,” he breathed, stepping towards her, but maintaining his distance warily. 

“May I come in?” she whispered, shivering as he nodded eagerly, his large hand sweeping around the back of her and resting on her lower back to guide her into his home. As the door shut, she unwound her scarf from around her neck. Coming up behind her, he gently took off her coat in the most gentlemanly fashion, hanging it on the coat rack beside his. 

He stayed back as she looked around, tears coming to her eyes as they settled on the suitcase just inside the laundry room door. “I’m sorry,” she started with a small sob, hands vigorously wiping her tears away. 

“Darling,” he whispered, rounding her and cupping her cheeks with his large hands. “What is it?” 

“You.” She replied immediately.

  
“M-Me?” he questioned, uncertainty shaking his voice.  
  
“You’re famous, Tom. You’re an actor… why didn’t you-why didn’t I know about this?” Holly’s voice began to shake with her anxiousness. His face fell into worry as he brushed the tears from her face. “I can’t be in the limelight, Tom. It scares me. What if-“ 

“Shush,” he murmured, drawing her gaze to his as his fingers closed around her chin. “Deep breaths, my love.” Hiccupping adorably, she pressed her head against his chest. Tom chuckled breathlessly at her cuteness, nuzzling his nose into her hair.  
  
“Don’t laugh at me.” She pouted, accepting a tissue from him.  
  
“I would never.” He scoffed, kissing the top of her head. A few moments of comfortable silence passed between them as she calmed herself, her hand squeezing his hip as he rocked her back and forth. “What do you want?” he asked gently, brushing a red curl from her face. “To try this or to stay out of the limelight?” 

Holly looked down at her feet as he cupped her cheeks tenderly, thumbs brushing away the stray tears. 

“Frankly, darling, I can do my best to protect you. But my profession has pulled me more and more into the spotlight and I cannot stop it from here.” He explained. “I want to be with you. I truly do... But this is on your terms. I don’t want to be the one who keeps you with me, only to make you miserable.” 

Holly slowly looked back up at him, her hands gripping his wrists. She sniffled as his fingers curled around the back of her neck and pulled her head to his chest. “I want you, Tom.” She said quietly. “And if I have to deal with the limelight, I have to deal with it.” He gasped as she pulled him by the collar of his shirt down to her, kissing him deeply. A small whimper erupted from the back of her throat. Tom’s fingers tangled in her curls as he stumbled towards her, pulling her as close as possible. His hands dragged down both of her sides, searching for the hem of her skirt. Instead of being completely crude and primal, he settled on scooping her from the floor and into his arms, bringing them to a balance in eye level. 

“You can’t imagine how happy you’ve made me.” He murmured, nuzzling his nose against hers. 

“Mmm, I think I have an idea.” She replied, kissing him soundly. Tom sighed happily into her kisses, carefully sitting onto the couch, pulling her into his lap. “I missed you.”

“And I you.” He whispered back to her, large hands rubbing her calves as she straddled him, fingers running across his scalp as she rested her forehead against his. “All I could think about was the night before I left…” he paused as she kissed him slowly, arms dropping to rest on his shoulders. “Your curves felt so perfect pressed against me… you were so warm…” 

“You were the warm one.” She corrected, smiling as she rolled to sit next to him, fingers intertwining with his. Tom grinned down at her. 

“You’re going to make this winter much more bearable, you know that?” he confessed.

“Ditto, Mr. Hiddleston.” She murmured, leaning into him as he wrapped a blanket around her shivering form. 

  
“Would you like to stay for dinner, Miss Peters?” he replied with his impossibly deep voice, his hand finding her hip and squeezing it through the soft cotton of the blanket. She nodded eagerly in reply, burying her burning face into the blanket as he reluctantly left her side to prepare their feast. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been MIA, guys! Finally out of my writer's block and finished with the semester at school. Hope you all had great holidays and thank you for reading!

Holly gently wound her arms around his waist from behind, pressing her forehead between his shoulder blades. A deep hum rumbled through his body as he threaded his fingers through hers, pulling them up to kiss her knuckles before stirring the vegetables on the stove in front of him. 

“So what have you done this week?” he asked quietly, setting the wooden spoon on the paper towel beside the stove and turning in her arms, swaying her away from the spattering vegetables and to safety near the refrigerator. 

“Mmm, read a bit… wrote a bit… caught up on The Office…” she listed lazily, closing her eyes as he kissed her forehead.

“Sounds relaxing… wait, wrote?” he asked curiously, pulling back to look down at her. Her heart just about dropped through her feet as she met his eyes. 

“You know… thoughts here and there… nothing of consequence.” She amended quickly, pressing her cheek to his chest. Tucking her bottom lip into her teeth, she prayed that he would let it go. Tom, deciding it seemed personal, pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head and squeezed her close. Bringing her face from its hiding place, she smiled up at him and his heart hammered against his chest. 

“You’re stunning.” He whispered, his hand catching hers and pulling it to his heart, flattening her fingers over his chest. “Do you feel what you do to me?” Holly blushed, rolling onto her tiptoes to kiss him gently. He held her there, resting his forehead against hers. “My gorgeous girl.”

“Yours?” Holly teased; yelping as he effortlessly plucked her from the ground. 

“If you’d have me.” He replied. 

“Of course I would.” She laughed quietly, tightening her arms around the back of his neck. 

“Will you stay tonight?” his green eyes widened at his own request.

“I would love to, Tom. But I didn’t bring anything to sleep in or to change into.” Holly said quietly, her thumb running across his bottom lip. Pouting, he kissed the pad of her thumb and nuzzled his face into her hand. “Tomorrow night?” she amended, kissing the tip of his nose. “My house? I’ll make dinner and we can watch a few films.” 

“Tomorrow night.” He agreed, setting her back on the floor.

“You may want to check your vegetables, Mr. Hiddleston.” She reminded him, releasing his hands as he hurried back over to the stove, stirring the vegetables. 

“Good thing you were paying attention, Miss Peters.” He grinned, sliding the already cooked chicken into the pan to mingle with the multitude of veggies. 

“What can I do to help?” she asked, reaching over to snag her glass of wine from the island before taking a generous sip. Tom tossed her a look of disapproval, as if he would let her help with anything, clucking his tongue. “Don’t you get sassy with me.” 

“Is that a threat?” he asked, an eyebrow raised as he began to plate their dinner. 

“More of a suggestion.” She replied, sliding an arm around his waist as he kissed the side of her head. After setting the table together, Tom pulled her chair out for her in the most gentlemanly fashion then slid into the chair beside her. Smiling to herself, she daringly reached over to rest her hand on his knee, squeezing gently. “Thank you for dinner, Tom. This looks amazing.” Grinning, he poured her another glass of wine. 

“You’re most welcome, darling.” He murmured, clasping her hand in his. Leaning towards each other, they shared a sweet kiss, and then began their meal. 

She stole glances at his profile as she lifted her wine glass to her lips, appreciating his solid, strong jawline and sharp cheekbones. Of course, Tom could feel her gaze upon him and would squeeze her knee at the recognition, sliding her a teasing grin. 

They were increasingly comfortable with each other between the touching and flirting and boundaries were soon to be leapt over within their relationship. A main secret, however, still hung in the air. Perhaps Tom could feel it, as they had never discussed her occupation, but it tugged at Holly’s heart and permeated her thoughts every time they weren’t together. That was the beautiful thing about Tom- he always took her thoughts and stowed them far, far away, at least for the time they were together. 

Holly looked over at him as she let her thoughts wander, brows furrowed worriedly. As Tom smiled to himself, he took a forkful of rice in, turning to smile at her as he chewed, but the grin fell and his features softened as he took in her melancholy look. 

“What is it?” he asked, setting his fork down and taking her hand in his, fully turning towards her. 

“Oh, nothing… it’s nothing.” She breathed, laughing at herself for clearly spacing out. “Sorry.” Tom looked at her warily, brushing his thumb over the back of her hand before releasing it and turning back to his meal. 

“I can’t wait for tomorrow night.” He said quietly with a small smile. 

“Me neither.” She blushed, her red curls falling over her face as she looked down at her lap. 

“I’ll come over as soon as I’m done with rehearsal… and I’ll text you as I’m leaving Donmar.” He said excitedly, smoothing his hands over his pants while beaming over at her. His expressive forest green eyes told her everything. Tom was a man who poured his heart into everything- his job, his family… his life, in general. She was so lucky that he had found her in that café just a few weeks before. 

“That sounds perfect.” She smiled, closing her eyes as he kissed her forehead, leaning over to take her empty plate. 

“Would you like some pudding?” he asked, placing the plates in the sink. 

“Yes, please. That sounds delicious.” She replied. 

With every glance of his green eyes, she felt increasingly self-conscious about her little identity secret. If they were to take their relationship further, she would have to tell him soon, especially since one of the books that she had written sat glaring at her from the side table in the living room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't thank you all enough for the comments and kudos. I hope you're having as much fun reading this as I am writing it! Happy New Year!

The basement of Holly’s house was dark and damp, but very much organized. Her books would never be stored down here, of course, but her plethora of holiday decorations certainly overtook any free space that could be found. She was very festive and enthusiastic when it came to the holidays… especially Christmas, considering her name was Holly. 

Thanksgiving had come and gone before she had even met Tom and she had flown to the States to visit her family in Upstate New York. For Christmas, however, she wasn’t going to be so lucky; her mother was joining her boyfriend and his family while her father would be hosting his wife’s family. For once, she would remain in London for her favorite holiday. 

As she carefully filled her decoration tote labeled “Thanksgiving,” she wondered silently to herself what Tom did with his family for his traditional Christmas. With a small smile, she placed the last item, a plush turkey, into the pile and snapped the lid onto the tub. Before heading back downstairs, she pulled her iPhone out of her pocket, summoning the remote control application and turning on her Christmas playlist to flow throughout the house. 

“I’ll Be Home For Christmas” was the first to play, in which she quickly skipped to the next song. She knew that her family felt bad, but she couldn’t help thinking that they could have figured something out. 

Biting her bottom lip, she pulled the heavy brown tote from the floor and began down the stairs, taking her time, carefully step-by step. Once she got to the bottom, she located the shelf of Thanksgiving decorations and quickly slid the tote beneath it. After looking around with tear-filled eyes, she finally broke down, leaning against the skeleton of the artificial tree that went in her living room for support. 

All she wanted was solid plans that she wouldn’t be alone on Christmas. Without having many friends locally, she didn’t have many options other than Tom. And knowing Tom was close with his family, she didn’t want to impose herself upon them and she certainly wouldn’t be rude by asking. 

Quickly brushing her tears away, she hauled a red and green tote into her arms and headed back up the stairs to begin her decorating. 

—

Tom knocked on the front door of Holly’s house, brushing the water droplets off his jacket and overnight bag. In front of him, the door opened to reveal his girlfriend, dressed in black leggings and an oversized green sweater, red curls pinned back out of her face. “Hi,” she smiled, reaching out to take his bag. 

“Hi,” he grinned back, leaning down to kiss her sweetly in greeting. 

“How was rehearsal?” she asked, trying to hold back her smile as he fumbled with the laces on his shoes and his soaked coat. 

“It was good.” He breathed, righting himself and taking her into his arms. “Much happier to be here now, though.” 

“I’m glad you’re here. It’s been a bit lonely around here today.” She said quietly, resting her forehead against his. With a small smile, he looped his arms tightly around her and drew her smaller body to his chest. 

“You are the only woman I know that manages to look adorable and utterly cozy at the same time.” He whispered, feeling the fabric of her sweater. 

“Thank you. You should change into cozy clothes too.” And he did just that, gently taking his bag from her and heading up the stairs to her bedroom to change. In the meantime, Holly prepared tea for both of them. Her smile was back and her tears were gone. It was like the rain cloud over her head had dissipated with the afternoon sun. The thoughts of her solo Christmas had been left at the door when her ray of sunshine had uttered a simple “hi.” 

Holly slid onto the couch, handing a mug of hot tea to her boyfriend, who grinned up at her. "Thank you, darling." Sitting sideways, she placed her feet into his lap and covered her legs in her favorite Sherpa blanket. With a small smile, Tom placed his mug of steaming herbs on the table beside him and slowly peeled the socks off of her cold feet. Biting her bottom lip, she watched silently as he began to massage one foot at a time, fingers skillfully kneading her sore muscles. Holly tried her hardest to hold back her sighs and groans of contentment but failed as one bubbled from her throat. Chuckling, he gently pulled the blanket from her lap and placing it on the floor. Their breathing accelerated as he advanced her, crawling over her to straddle her legs. 

"Tom," she whispered as he pulled her mug from her hands, taking a sip before setting it next to his. And then he devoured her lips, one hand supporting his weight over her, the other gently stroking down her side. Her hand found his, interlocking their fingers at her hip. A surprised high-pitched cry ripped through her throat as Tom pressed his hand to her clothed center, kissing her in the process. 

"I want you," he growled, hot breath rushing against her face as she writhed beneath him. 

"I... I-I want you, Tom." she moaned, looking up into his fiery green eyes. Breath hitching in his throat, he let out an animal-like growl, tugging her hips closer to his. 

“I couldn’t get my mind off of you all day. I couldn’t… I couldn’t…” he paused from his rambling, gently brushing his thumb over her cheekbone and following it with kisses. His forest green gaze wandered over the planes of her face, taking in every freckle and scar. Wordlessly, she leaned up to kiss him, tightening her leg around his waist. Tom, clearly taking the hint, wound his arms around her and lifted her from the couch, carrying her up the stairs and to her bedroom. Kisses were placed on his neck as he walked while nuzzling her nose against his bearded skin. 

Gently, he set her at the foot of the bed and pushed her to lie back, unbuttoning his shirt with one hand as she latched back on to him, pulling him in to gentle kiss. Once he had finished with his shirt, he pressed both hands to the plush of the bed on either side of her head, hovering over her and staring at the woman beneath him, her curls splayed across the navy blue comforter. Hesitantly, she reached out to feel his abdomen, her fingers shakily stroking against his muscled skin. 

“Your turn.” He spoke quietly, fingers gently finding the hem of her sweater. With one hand, he lifted her body while with the other; he pulled the sweater over her head. Holly couldn’t help but laugh breathlessly as it got stuck on her head and Tom repeatedly tugged at it to pull it completely off. He threw her an impish grin before diving down to kiss her again. 

“Tom,” she whispered, encouraging him to move along, her quiet voice full of need. 

“I want to savor this, darling. There are so many firsts in life and they are all worth remembering.” He murmured against her skin, kissing his way down the valley between her breasts. Heartbeats filled the air and synced as they grew closer and closer, losing each article of clothing in the process. 

When their bodies finally joined, there was a moment where nothing happened- no movement, no breathing, no speaking. Just silence. Their bodies accepted each other, conjoining in a tangle of limbs and synced heartbeats. 

Now fully on the bed, Tom was able to explore every inch of her exposed body and she his. Every movement was slow. Her fingers slowly ran through his curls as he pressed his forehead to hers, looking into her eyes with every trusts and hitch of his breath. Her whimpers filled the air as he pushed her closer and closer. Quiet growls of satisfaction met his lips as he pulsed inside of her. 

“I’m going to cum.” He murmured into her lips, barely pulling away from their kisses. “Come with me darling. Please.” His words were lost into the air as she pulled him as close as possible. And they exploded together, panting and shaking in post-orgasmic bliss. Without a word, Tom pulled the covers up over them and wrapped his arm tightly and possessively around Holly’s waist, kissing her cheek as her eyes fluttered closed, a smile written on her lips.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is a lot of dialogue! Hope you enjoy!

Holly groaned quietly at the feel of warm lips on her neck, stirring her from her sleep. The two arms holding her constricted around her waist, pulling her tightly to his strong chest, and his head soon rested on top of hers, cheek to cheek. “You don’t have to wake up. I just wanted to get closer to you.” He whispered sweetly, kissing her cheek as she smiled, eyes still shut. Humming softly, she intertwined their fingers. 

“You’re so warm.” She murmured, snuggling back into him. “Please tell me that you’re not going to move any time soon.” Chuckling, Tom gently nudged one of his legs in between hers. 

“I won’t be moving any time soon so long as you’re in this bed.” He mumbled against her skin. Sighing happily, Holly finally opened her eyes and carefully turned her head towards his. With a grin from ear to ear, Tom pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. “Good morning.” 

“Good morning, Tom.” She whispered, reaching back to pinch his bare bottom. Growling quietly, he rocked his hips up into her, his member automatically hardening against her bare flesh. “You’re insatiable.” She teased, sighing as he placed gentle kisses on her neck. 

“Only for the woman beside me.” He quipped, earning a blush and quiet chuckle. “I don’t want to go to rehearsal tonight. I want to stay here with you.” A pout could be found on his lips, but she was quick to kiss it away. 

“When is opening night for the mighty Coriolanus?” she asked, stroking her hand over his stubble. 

“Next week.” He replied. “Then I fear we won’t be able to spend our nights together.” Holly furrowed her eyebrows, looking up into his eyes. 

“Why is that?” she asked. 

“I’ll have late nights and I certainly wouldn’t ask you to meet me afterwards.” Tom answered, stroking his hand over her hair. 

“I’m sure we’ll be able to work something out.” She reassured him, pressing a kiss to his chin. 

“What is your work schedule like?” he asked in realization of him assuming the hours she had worked previously. 

“I… uh, I work from home, so… I’m free whenever.” She replied, biting her bottom lip. 

“What do you actually do? It’s just occurred to me that I’ve never asked you.” He murmured, placing kisses up the length of her neck. 

“I… erm… God, Tom.” She stuttered, sighing as he kisses became a bit sloppier and his hands began to wander. Her body fully turned into his and her lips met his in a chaste kiss. 

“Aren’t you going to tell me, darling?” he teased, nipping at her bottom lip. Breathing his name, she ran her fingers through his hair, nudging her nose against his. 

“Is it really that important?” she replied, hooking her leg over his back and pulling him closer to where she wanted him most. Tom laughed deeply against her lips, the sound rumbling through her body and sending a shock of shivers down her spine. 

“Mmm, to me it is.” He replied, feeling her hand glide from his chest to his abdomen and slowly creep lower. 

“I-I…” she whimpered and he pushed inside her all the way, nibbling his way down her jawline. “Tom!” 

“You’re Tom? Why, darling, I don’t believe that’s right.” He chuckled, slowly circling his hips to deliberately torture her. Her whimpers filled the room and she soon joined them with a cry of frustration, trying to quicken his thrusts. “Tell me,” His growls came with his thumb rotating around her clitoris quickly. “Cum for me and tell me.” 

“I-I’m… a-an author!” She cried out, digging her fingernails into his back as she spasmed around him. “Tom,” she breathed, burying her face into his neck. 

But instead of being his warm self, he had frozen in place after pulling out of her, looking down at her with wide green eyes. “What did you say?” he asked. 

“I’m an author.” She stated, her hand sliding from his shoulder, feeling suddenly unwelcome in touching him. 

“You told me the other day that you only wrote for yourself…” he trailed off quietly, eyebrows furrowing. “Why did you lie?”

“I wasn’t ready, Tom.” She whispered. “I was trying to find a way to tell you, but-“

“But what? You didn’t trust me?” he asked, his voice raising just slightly. 

“No, Tom-“ she started to explain, but he cut her off immediately.

“If you’re going to lie about something like this, what’s to say that you won’t lie to me in the future?” 

“Tom, please.” She said quietly, as if trying to calm a spooked horse. “I didn’t… I didn’t mean to. P-Please,” Tom jumped from the bed as quickly as possible. Startled, Holly jumped from the bed, pulling on her shirt and sweatpants. 

“Enough! What else have you lied about?” he said angrily, pulling his pants on quickly. “How am I supposed to trust you?” his voice quieted and tears came to his eyes. 

“I promise you that this is the only thing…” she trailed off, wiping her tears away violently. “Tom, I never meant for this to be some big secret. I was just waiting for the right time.” His green eyes roamed the room frantically as he tried to grasp what she was saying. “But… I understand if… you want to go.” Silently, Tom plucked his bag from beside the bed and hurried past her, running down the stairs and donning his shoes. Not even bothering to put on his coat, he hurried out the door and slammed the door behind him. And she watched from the window as he started down the sidewalk without a second glance.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 50 kudos warranted a second chapter for they day. Thank you so much!

The sound of keyboard keys clacking loudly filled the house from ceiling to floor, disturbing the peaceful silence that once inhabited the area. Tea sat on the sturdy wooden table beside the couch, steam rising and swirling into the cool air. A box of tissues sat half empty to the right of it. She sat in silence, tears streaming down her face as she typed up the final chapter to her novel. Holly had not stopped crying since Tom had left her approximately a week before. It had all been so sudden and unexpected. There was no way for her to predict his reaction, but she certainly didn’t believe that he would leave her in the fashion that he did. 

Tonight was the opening night to Coriolanus and her ticket that she had mistakenly ordered while he was sleeping right before the blowout was held to the refrigerator by a single magnet. She wanted so badly to go, but the second he looked at her, he would falter and become angry, and that is just something that she couldn’t risk. 

A knock sounded on her door and her heart leapt into her chest, her fingers stilling over the keyboard. Slowly, she set the computer on the coffee table and took a sip of tea, closing her eyes with a deep, calming breath. Wiping her palms on her leggings, she walked to the front door, taking one more breath before opening the door. 

But it wasn’t him. 

A beautiful bouquet of yellow, salmon, purple, and red flowers was on the front porch along, but the body that brought them could not be found. Carefully, she bent and picked up the vase then straightened while still looking around. No one. Turning back around, she stepped back inside and closed the door behind her, setting the vase on the cabinet just inside the door. 

A blue card stuck out among the bundle of flourishing differentiating colors and her heart begun to thump against her chest in staccatos. Shakily, she reached for it and opened it, sitting on the stairs just beside her. 

My darling, 

I am so, so, so very sorry for my overreacting last week. I owe you an explanation and an apology in person. 

If you would like to continue seeing me (and I have no expectations of you, I understand what I did was unlike myself and rude) please come to the opening of Coriolanus tonight. I’ve left you a front row ticket at the box office for pickup. 

If you do come, and I hope very much that you do, bring what you need for an overnight stay. I would like to talk at my home and it will be very, very late. 

I hope to see you tonight.   
T

Her hand covered her mouth as she choked out a sob of relief, wiping her tears away. Looking at the clock, she found that the production started in half an hour. She would have half an hour to get to the Donmar Warehouse, which was about 25 minutes away by cab. Quickly, she ran up the stairs and threw overnight items into a duffel bag, pulling a high-low skirt on over her leggings and sweater. She had to look at least somewhat presentable if she was going to the theatre. Pulling her coat on and pulling on her combat boots, she hurriedly grabbed her bag and phone, rushing out to the street side to hail a cab. 

“Please… please, please, please…” she murmured to herself, wishing that an empty cab would pull up alongside her. When it seemed as though one wouldn’t, she broke into a spontaneous run towards the Underground station that she and Tom shared. Never had she moved this quickly, pushing through the sea of people as she scanned her card and bolted for her train. Just squeezing in, she made sure that she was right next to the door, hugging her bag to her chest and clutching the blue card in her hand with her phone. Checking the time, she found that she only had ten minutes until showtime and the immediacy of the door opening and her running of the train was inevitable. 

Holly raced up the stairs and down the street towards Donmar, panting as she approached the door. Checking the time one more time, she found that she was just in time, hurrying to the ticket office to pick up her ticket. 

Tom peeked through the curtains at the front row, finding the one spot he cared about at all completely empty. He looked at his feet and begun to fight back tears, biting his bottom lips as he thought about her and what he had done to their chance at a relationship. Mark Gatiss patted his shoulder, squeezing it in reassurance. Wiping his tears away vigorously, he composed himself and cleared his throat, preparing to go on stage. 

Holly slid into her seat as the lights dimmed, clumsily peeling off her coat and murmuring her apologies to the people on either side of her. Plopping into her seat, she silenced her iPhone, and pulled her duffel bag between her legs as not to disturb the theatregoers. 

Tom came out onstage and they immediately made eye contact, forcing Holly to blush and look down at her hands. When she looked back up at him, he had begun his lines. “Good boy.” She murmured, proud that he hadn’t given an obvious reaction to her presence. 

However, he was sweating a lot more than he usually did, feeling incredibly excited that his girl was there. His heart swelled with hope. She had come for him. She was there.


	11. Chapter 11

As if Holly hadn’t done enough crying that day (or that week, for that matter), Tom’s portrayal of Coriolanus made her cry with what little amount of tears she had left. His acting was spot on and it was clear to her why so many adored this man and his passion for Shakespeare. She had wiped her tears with the arms of her sweater, clapping as everyone gave the cast a standing ovation. Tom smiled at her, tears filling his eyes. She wondered if it was remnants of how much he had cried on stage or if it simply was of his accomplishment of portraying Coriolanus in the most accurate and amazing way she had seen it. 

But from across the stage, Tom was overtaken with emotion. Perhaps it was because of how emotional of a part Coriolanus really was, but he had never been happier to see Holly. He was proud that she had sat in the audience and had come to him even though he had uncharacteristically overreacted to the letting out of her little secret. Never had he felt this amount of relief wash over him. 

As the cast took their final bows, Tom was sure to lock eyes with her, tipping his head towards the only door leading to the backstage. With a slight nod, she gathered her things and made her way to the door just as the curtain closed and the cast shuffled offstage. The door opened just as she got to it and two hands eagerly reached out to pull her inside, against the most familiar and amazing body. 

“You were amazing-“

“I thought I’d lost you.” He whispered, burying his face into her hair as he embraced her tightly. “I’m so, so, so sorry.” Holly held him tightly, placing a kiss on the side of his neck. It was then that she realized that he was crying against the side of her head, hiding his face in her hair. 

“Tom, I-“ she started, running her hand over his hair. 

“I don’t deserve you.” He murmured, pressing a bearded kiss to her soft neck. “Please forgive me.” 

“Only if you forgive me.” She whispered. “I shouldn’t have kept it from you.” He inhaled her scent deeply, pulling back to press his forehead against hers. 

“You have nothing to ask forgiveness for.” His eyes locked on hers intensely as he held her head, hands gently gripping either side of her neck. Breathing slowing, she closed her eyes nuzzled her nose against his cheek. 

“I forgive you, Tom.” She murmured, “I forgive you completely.” Tom’s lips pulled back over his perfectly white teeth as he laughed breathlessly, sighing in relief. “But promise me one thing.” 

“Of course, darling. Anything.” He murmured, his long thumb gently brushing a stray red curl from her eyes. 

“Please never use this against me… I don’t think that I could bear it.” She whispered. “Not that you are the type of man that would.” Holly added, her arms constricting around his waist as he dipped his head to kiss her gently. 

“I would never.” He murmured, “I promise.” 

“Thank you.” Silently, he pulled her as close as possible, wrapping her protectively and possessively in his embrace. Once he had relished in the moment, he took her bag from her and slung it over his shoulder. 

“Come with me to my dressing room and we’ll get ready to go.” He murmured, pulling her through the sea of people backstage. “I’ll only stay at the stage door for a few minutes and then we can go home.” 

“Take your time.” She said, hooking her arm through his. Once in his dressing room, she sat on the plush couch, watching as he began to change out of his costume and into his street clothes. Noticing her staring from the reflection in the mirror, he smiled bashfully at her, pulling his tight pants down his long, strong legs. Biting her bottom lip, she blushed wildly and tore from the gaze that held her in place. 

“I don’t know why you’re so shy, darling. This is all yours.” He grinned, sauntering towards her in nothing but his boxers. Smiling shyly, her hands came up to rest on his hips and she leaned forwards to kiss his abdomen gently. 

“And how lucky I am.” She murmured, resting her chin where she had placed her kiss, smiling up at him as his muscles contracted against her skin. Smiling fondly down at her, he brushed his thumb over her cheekbone. 

“I’m the lucky one.” He whispered, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. “Now, stop distracting me. I have to get dressed.” With a wink, he strode back over to his clothes and quickly buttoned his shirt over his naked chest. Pulling his pants on, Holly admired his rear, squelching the urge to reach out and squeeze it in deciding to save that for later. 

Once he was ready, she held out his coat and scarf for him and he quickly put them on, preparing himself for the sea of fans outside the backstage door. “Let me hold your bag.” She said quietly to him, reaching for it as he shut off the light and shut the door of his dressing room. Before opening the door to chaos, he leaned down to place a kiss on her lips. 

“I promise I’ll make this as quick as possible.” He murmured, kissing the tip of her nose and then her forehead. 

“Take your time, Tom. I’m not going anywhere.” She assured him, rolling onto her tiptoes to kiss him once more. With a small smile of approval, he swung the door open and she followed him out.


	12. Chapter 12

The air carried a chill with it as Holly took Tom’s hand while he pulled her closer to his warm body. Having recently vacated a cab, they walked towards his home in companionable silence. Once inside the door, Tom set his bag on the couch and ran her bag up to his bedroom. “Darling?” he called as he descended the stairs only halfway, peeking around the corner into the living room as she sat on the back of the couch. “Would you like to join me for a bath?” 

“That depends.” She said quietly, pushing off the back of the couch and slowly walking towards him. Watching her expectantly, his green eyes darkened out of lust.

“On?” he breathed, licking his lips. Doing her best to hold back her laughter, she took his hand and placed a kiss on the top of his hand. 

“If you have bubbles.” She teased, meeting him halfway on the stairs. Tom blinked for a moment and then laughter began to bubble from his chest until he was practically wheezing and slumped over her, forehead resting against her shoulder. 

“And I here I thought you were going to talk dirty to me.” He kissed the side of her neck, wiping the tears from his eyes. “You are full of surprises, Miss Peters.” 

“Well… talking dirty isn’t exactly my forte, but-“ Tom silenced her with a kiss, pulling her up the stairs into the bathroom and beginning to draw their bath. Silently, he opened a closet door, pulling out a bottle of purple liquid and grinning at her as slid past her, pouring a few capfuls into the cascading water. 

“You’re my hero.” She grinned, encircling his waist with her arms, pressing a kiss to the middle of his clothed chest. 

“Funny because I’ve been more associated with a certain villain.” He murmured, starting to undress her by unzipping her skirt and letting it pool at their feet. 

“I need to watch your films.” She noted, unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning his pants. With a duly noted hum, he kissed the tip of her nose and made quick work of her sweater, pulling it up and over her head with a fling to the side. His beautiful green-eyed gaze settled on her soft blue bra, his large hands running up her sides and cupping her breasts through the padding. Breath hitching in her throat, she watched his face, one hand reaching out to settle on his chest. 

“Your touch is exquisite.” He whispered, hands falling to the waistband of her leggings and slowly pulling them down her legs. Stepping out of them, she pulled him back up to her and made quick work of his pants, pushing them to the floor before beginning to unbutton his dress shirt. The tub had filled and the only things left were their undergarments, which they made quick work of. 

Tom was the first to climb into the tub, bending his long legs at the knee to fit the entirety of his body. Holly followed, clambering into the porcelain bath and settling between his legs, back resting against his chest. His arms wrapped around her middle comfortably and he rested his chin on top of her head with a gentle kiss. The water swirling around them was warm and smelled like a beautiful lavender bundle, which comforted Holly. It had always been her favorite scent. 

His larger hand dwarfed the washcloth that he dipped in the water, running it up and down each of her legs, across her belly, up the valley of her breasts, and down her arms. As he began to pull his hand away, she intertwined their fingers and ran his hand down to her clit, practically begging him to touch her. Tom eagerly obeyed, his long index finger grazing the bundle of nerves. She almost bucked off of him, whimpering his name, muffled as she pressed her face against his neck. Dipping his middle finger inside of her, he kissed her forehead, watching his own ministrations and effect on her body. 

“Tom,” she pleaded, digging her fingernails into the strong thighs on either side of her. “Let me ride you.” 

“And you said dirty talk wasn’t your forte.” He breathed, pulling his finger out of her. Holly carefully twisted so that she was facing him, legs on either side of his hips. 

“I suppose I can do it when the timing is right.” She grinned, one hand reaching beneath her to find his hardened cock. Their foreheads pressed together, she aligned his body with hers, slowly impaling herself on him. Her head rolled back onto her shoulders as her body adjusted to him, muscles squeezing him tightly inside her. “God, Tom. Your cock is so big.” She whimpered. 

“It’s no wonder I can fit myself inside your tight, hot pussy.” He growled, holding her hips as he began to move his hips up into her. Holly moaned, biting her bottom lip as they moved. Leaning down, she threw her arms around the back of his neck and pressed her forehead to his. “Fuck me, gorgeous girl.” He whispered, voice shaking just slightly. His hands cupped her bottom as she moved, fingers digging into her soft flesh. 

With every thrust, he buried himself deep within her and her body held him there, appreciating every single second of this feeling between them. His heart swelled as she pressed her lips to his forehead, her whimpers meeting his skin. 

“Let me see you.” He whispered, sitting up in the tub and wrapping her legs fully around the back of him. He suddenly found himself wanting the savor the moment, tasting the beads of lavender-laced water that caressed her shoulder, relishing in the feeling of just how deep inside of her he was. Her breasts pressed firmly to his chest, she cried out for him, slowly raising and lowering herself against him. 

“Tom,” she dragged out in a moan, pressing her forehead against his. 

“I’m so glad you’ve come back to me, darling.” He murmured, slowing her motions. “Cum for me.” Holly cried out as he brought her closer and closer, digging her nails into his shoulders. Finally, she collapsed against him, water sloshing out of the tub as he shouted through his release, hips bucking up into hers. 

“You’re absolutely… stunning… when you cum.” He murmured as he caught his breath, kissing the top of her head when she rested her head against his chest, doing her best to survive the aftershocks of her release. Her body shook from overstimulation as he brushed her wet curls from her face to get a better look at her blushing cheeks. “Are you okay, darling?”

“Yes,” she breathed a laugh, finally looking up at him. “My body has decided that it’s utterly exhausted.” 

“Mmm, well then.” He grunted, lifting her just enough to pull out of her. “I think it would be wise for us to head to bed, yes?” She nodded, standing carefully on her shaking legs. Tom took her hand, helping her from the tub and handed her a towel. Once it was wrapped around her, she motioned for him to get up and he obeyed. Tom stepped out of the tub and smiled happily as she wrapped him in his own towel, placing a kiss on his shoulder blade. 

The couple climbed into bed, shedding their towels in favor for their pajamas, and curled up together. 

“I’ve been reading this book… have you read it?” he asked, long arm reaching for the novel placed on his bedside table. She smiled as she recognized the cover, tightening her arms around his waist. 

“Mmm, something like that.” She said quietly, laughing to herself. 

“What is it?” he murmured to her, squeezing her hip. Clearing her throat, Holly rolled so that their stomachs were pressed together and her chin rested on his chest, smiling at him as if she were divulging a secret. 

“I wrote that series.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos! I greatly appreciate them!

Tom blinked at her for a few moments before furrowing his eyebrows in disbelief and looking back down at the cover. “But this is written under a… man’s…” His eyes shot up to hers, widening. “You write and publish under an alias?” Holly’s smile widened and her lips pulled back over her teeth. “Holly, you are… a brilliant, brilliant writer.” He whispered, reaching up to run a hand over her hair. 

“Thank you.” She blushed, rolling to her knees as he hurriedly got up, wrapping a blanket around her as he grabbed his notebook from his bedside table drawer. It was then that she noticed just how excited this man really was. 

“I… I-um…” he mumbled, blushing as he ran his hand over the front of the notebook. Holly scooted towards him on her knees, her forefinger and thumb catching his chin and tipping his head up so that they were looking at each other once again. “I’ve written… a-a screenplay.” 

“Tom, why are you so nervous? It’s just me.” She said quietly, leaning forward to place a reassuring kiss on his lips sweetly. “Nothing has changed.” Tom smiled at her, reaching over to place a hand on her thigh, squeezing it gently. “Now show me.” 

“I’ve written a screenplay for the first book.” He said quietly, taking a deep breath before opening the cover to the notebook and setting it in her lap. “I’m going to make us some tea.” He murmured, kissing the side of her head before quickly retreating, hands shaking in nervousness. 

As he descended the stairs, he wrung his hands, nervously glancing behind him, hoping she wouldn’t begin reading it and leave because he so butchered her amazing work. He had begun writing about six months prior and had recently finished it, submersing himself in her novel as an escape from Coriolanus.

Tom was startled from his daydream as the kettle whistled. Carefully, he prepared to cups to their liking and then headed back up to join her. When he entered the room, he watched her closely to gauge her reaction. Holly was sprawled out across the bed on her stomach, the notebook in one hand and a pen in the other. Her eyes finally met his and she beamed up at him, biting her bottom lip to keep from smiling so widely. Of course, he returned it, setting their tea on the closest bedside table and sliding onto the bed, resting his back against the headboard. Crawling up to him, she settled between his legs just as she had in the bathtub and leaned back against his torso. One of his legs was bent at the knee and she circled her arm around it, holding the notebook so they could both read her notes. 

“This is really a wonderful start, Tom.” She said quietly, “I can’t wait to read all of it.” 

“Really?” he breathed, squeezing her hand gently. 

“Yes,” she laughed quietly. “Of course, I’ve left you some notes to think about, but only because sometimes books are unable to show what film can. There are many things that I would like to go back and change, but I’m unable to. You know?” 

“Yes, yes, of course.” He said, reading her notes over her shoulder as she reached for her cup of tea. Unable to reach it with her shorter arms, Tom leaned over and got it for her, placing it in her waiting hands. Murmuring her thanks, she rested back against him and continued to read. His free hand rested on her stomach as they cuddled in companionable silence.

“Tom, this is utterly brilliant.” She murmured, shaking her head in disbelief. “I’ve never heard of someone understanding my writing as much as you do.” Turning her head towards his, she smiled when he placed a kiss on her forehead. 

“I can’t tell you how many times I’ve taken that book around the world with me.” He whispered. “Thank you for reading it.” 

“You’re very welcome.” She murmured. Looking over at the clock, she realized that it was four in the morning and she yawned, head resting against his shoulder as she looked up at him. 

“Shall we sleep?” he asked quietly, taking the empty cup of tea from her hand and placing on top of his. 

“Please.” She said quietly, rolling so that she was beside him, pulling the blankets over her. Tom soon followed, pulling her into his arms and tucking her head beneath his chin. As she fell asleep, however, he laid awake, one of his hands covering hers upon his chest as he stared at the ceiling. 

So much had happened within the last few weeks and everything had happened so quickly between them. So much had changed since they had met that fateful day in the coffee shop. 

Holly murmured to him in her sleep, fingers tightening around the blankets draped over them. “I’m here.” He whispered, shifting so that he was on his side, gazing down at her, her head resting in the crook of his arm. “I’m not going anywhere.” A small smile grew on her lips as she snuggled closer to his warm body.


	14. Chapter 14

Weeks passed and it would be thought that their lives would become a bit mundane due to Tom’s having the same schedule just about every day. They spent their nights together in each other’s arms, relaxing and using their time for the two of them. When the morning came, they would have breakfast and Holly would head home or to her meetings with her publisher for the newest installment of her series while Tom would read a script he had been sent for consideration and prepare for that night’s show. 

But tonight Holly knew something was wrong when she stepped in the door at approximately ten p.m. The house was quiet, save for a few deep coughs coming from Tom’s office upstairs. Adjusting the strap of her bag, she scaled the stairs and hurried into his office to find him frantically searching his desk. 

“Tom, what’s wrong?” she asked quietly, taking in his runny nose and paler-than-normal face. He jumped, but instantly looked relieved. 

“I have seemed to... erm… misplaced my notebook.” He murmured, running his hand through his hair as he looked over at her. Smiling sheepishly, she pulled it out of her bag and handed it over to him. 

“Sorry. I wanted to finish reading it.” Tom only smiled, taking her into his arms and placing a kiss on the crown of her head. But his chest shook as he turned away from her, just about hacking up a lung. 

“Oh, Tom.” She whispered sympathetically, rubbing his back as he hunched over. “How long have you not felt well?” 

“Just since I woke up this morning.” He rasped, allowing her to pull him along to the bedroom. 

“You should have been in bed as soon as you got home.” She scolded quietly, receiving a groan from Tom. “Have you had dinner?” 

“No… I was waiting for you.” He whispered sadly as she gently tucked him in to his bed. 

“Let me go make you a quick dinner and I’ll bring it up. In the meantime…” she trailed off, setting her bag on the plush chair beside her and pulling a stack of paper. “For my favorite fan…” 

“Is this…?” he asked, eyes wide as she took her turn to kiss the top of his head. 

“Yes. Final draft of the latest installment. Edited and approved by the publisher.” She said quietly, her heart leaping as he looked like a child on Christmas morning. 

“Thank you, d-dar…” Sneeze. “Darling.” He finished with a sad, sick smile. 

Holly laughed quietly, handing him a tissue. “I’ll be back with your tea and some dinner.” 

When Holly returned to the bedroom, she found Tom curled up on his side, the draft of her book tucked in his embrace. Smiling sadly, she set the tray of grilled cheese and tea beside the bed and leaned down to wake him up, as much as she regretted it. 

“Tom,” she murmured, kissing his forehead. He groaned, opening his beautiful green eyes. “Stay awake just long enough to eat and drink your tea and then you can rest.” Tom nodded silently, sitting up as she picked the tray back up off the floor. Once she had settled it in his lap, she headed for the bathroom to snag a cold washcloth and some nighttime cold medicine. As she dug around in his medicine cabinet, she found multiple unopened boxes of condoms and laughed quietly to herself. You could barely fit a piece of paper in between their bodies the second they had stepped inside the door at night. 

Hearing Tom cough, she remembered the task at hand and hurried back into the bedroom and brought him a box of tissues, setting it on the bedside table and then clambered onto the bed beside him. “How does that taste, baby?” she asked quietly, draping the cool washcloth over the back of his neck. 

“Good,” he said quietly, smiling over at her. “You’ve never called me “baby” before.” He noted. 

“Mmm, you have to earn “baby,” babe.” She informed him, handing him two nighttime cold pills. 

“Keep calling me either of those and I’ll jump your bones, Miss Peters.” He rasped, but ruined it as he turned away, sneezing once again. With a groan, he gave her a sad look and leaned over to rest his head against her shoulder. Reaching up, she ran her hand through his hair. 

“You go ahead and rest.” She murmured, “You need it.” 

“But I need to do laundry… and-and decorate for Christmas… and-“ he began to ramble, his eyebrows furrowing more and more as he spoke. 

“Tom, rest.” She said quietly, pushing him to lie down. “Let me take care of you.” With a pout, he finally gave in, curling up on his side and allowing her to tuck him back in, draping her favorite cashmere blanket over him, which humorously didn’t come close to covering his already comforter-clad body. As if putting the cherry on top, she placed a kiss on his cheek. “If you need anything, don’t hesitate.” 

“Thank you.” He murmured, pulling her pillow into his arms and cuddling with it, wishing silently that it was her instead. 

“My pleasure.” She smiled, closing the door as she headed back downstairs.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for getting Falling to 100 kudos. This is insane! Enjoy!

The rain drizzled down upon London a few days later on one of Tom’s few off-days, where he and Holly would be attached at the hip. They found themselves at a local café, sitting outside beneath the overhand and just out of the cold rain. Holly was sure that Tom was bundled up in coats and his long grey scarf, complete with a red blanket wrapped tightly around him. They were having a wonderful time together, sitting opposite as they read their respective books and drank their coffee. That was until…

"Could you take a picture of us?"

"Of course." Holly smiled, slightly startled as she slid from her chair and took the digital camera from the two girls. Each girl took their turn with Tom, grinning at the camera. By the second turn, his face had fallen a bit and he had unwrapped the blanket from his shoulders, placing it on top of her bag. He didn't even offer an open-mouth smile as he did in the first picture. He smiled, thanked the girls, and then they moved on. When he looked around for Holly, he realized that she had gone inside to replenish their coffee. 

Moments later, she returned with two steaming cups, sliding his onto the table before plopping into her chair and wrapping her blanket tightly around her. "Thank you." he said quietly, eagerly warming his hands with the mug.

"What's wrong?" Holly asked quietly, reaching across the table to place her hands over his. Eyes filled with dejection, he tangled his fingers with hers. 

"I'm afraid that you're going to bolt on me." he whispered in honesty. “I worry every time we’re in public.”

"I'm not going anywhere." she replied, rising from her chair to join him. Daringly, Tom pulled her into his lap, wrapping an arm tightly around her waist. "I may get nervous in these situations, but I will certainly never "bolt" on you, Tom." With a small smile, he leaned up to press a kiss to the side of her neck. 

"What do you say we finish our coffee and head to a few shops?" he asked suddenly, squeezing her hip. Startled by the sudden change of topic, she blinked a few times, taking in his rosy cheeks and cheerful gaze. 

"Yes... let's do that." she said, accepting an excited kiss before sliding off his lap and settling back at her spot at the table, sliding her book into her bag as Tom leaned towards her from across the table to engage her conversation. “What do you think so far?” she asked, gesturing to the draft of her book. 

“Of course I love it.” He answered, pushing it protectively into his bag. “It’s much different than your other books… simply amazing.” 

“Thank you, Tom.” She blushed, taking a sip of her coffee. 

“Mmm,” he hummed suddenly through his own mouthful of coffee. “I’ve been meaning to ask, since it’s coming up so quickly… what are your plans for Christmas?” 

“Well, I usually go back to the States, but it seems as though my family doesn’t have room for me this year.” She said quietly, looking down at her hands. “I was just going to make myself a nice dinner that night.” Tom tutted in disapproval, reaching to take her hands in his. 

“Would you like to come to Christmas dinner at my mum’s house?” he asked quietly. “We can spend Christmas Eve and morning together.”

“That sounds amazing.” She said quietly, tightening her fingers around his. “I would absolutely love that.” 

“Then so it shall be.” Tom grinned, leaning across the table to kiss her gently. After a few moments of quiet, she spoke up again. 

“I was really worried that I would be alone on Christmas.” 

“Oh, darling. I would never allow that.” He said quietly, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. “If I have my way, you’ll never be alone on a holiday ever again.” Her heart practically stopped right then and there outside that little café as her eyes searched his face. He had never said anything like that before. 

Just like that, he placed a kiss on the top of her hand and stood, slinging his bag over his shoulder. Holly scrambled to her feet to keep up with him, still in shock from his sweet words just moments before. Instead of holding her hand, Tom switched it up and gently wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked. Holly laughed quietly as he scrunched his nose at her and wrapped her arm around him as well. The rain continued to drizzle down upon them, but they couldn’t have cared less. 

Along the way, Tom led her into an alleyway and out of wandering eyes, pressing her up against the wall and seizing her lips immediately. A surprised whimper escaped her throat as her fingers tightened around his scarf, pulling him as close as possible. “You’re insatiable, Mr. Hiddleston.” She murmured as he dragged his lips from hers regrettably and down her neck. 

“Only for you, my darling.” He reminded her, nibbling along her collarbone. Holly smiled the happiest smile ever, pressing her nose against his temple. 

“I adore you, Tom.” She whispered, squealing as wrapped his arms around her waist and lifting her off the ground. He smiled up at her, green eyes almost a light blue as they glimmered beautifully against the grey that had settled upon rainy London. Her hands gently held his face at his cheeks as she leaned down and placed a kiss on his thin lips. 

“This is entirely too inappropriate for public, isn’t it?” he said, sobering as he set her down. “No one should be allowed to see you in that position except your lover.” 

“You’re my lover.” She reminded him. Tom grinned down at her, taking her hand. Holly kissed his knuckles gently and tugged him back towards the road. “Let’s go shopping… Maybe I’ll let you pick something out for me.” Eyes widening, Tom let a excited gasp and took just a few long strides to keep up with her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and commenting and kudos-ing!! It means so much to me!

The closer it got to Christmas, the more nervous Holly became when faced with the thought of meeting Tom’s family. It’s all she could possibly think about as she strolled down her favorite streets in the world. Her bottom lip was latched between her teeth in deep concentration while she carried reusable bag full of used books in one hand and a bag of French takeaway in the other. Her eyes typically would have been trained on the ground, but she had recently taken to looking forward and actually walking like a normal person. 

Big mistake. 

Her eyes caught a magazine as she walked past a newsstand and her heart immediately dropped to the cobblestone walkway. Though it was smaller on the front of the magazine, it read: “New mysterious love for Tom Hiddleston?” Passersby could easily see it. 

And then there was the picture of them in the alleyway from just the week before. 

If her heart could have dropped further, it would have been underground. “Tom…” she whispered. Shielding her face, she quickly bought the magazine and hurried off to the nearest Underground station. 

What would happen now? Did he even know yet? 

Her mind moved at the most rapid of paces, questions by the groups practically ripping her brain to shreds. She whimpered almost silently as tears cascaded down her face. 

She was scared. This was something she never had to worry about before Tom. 

All of a sudden, it seemed that all eyes were watching her every move. She had never felt so out of place and uncomfortable. So uncomfortable that she practically bolted as soon as the carriage door opened at her stop. 

She hurried up the stairs, burying her face into the neck of her jacket. At street level, she walked briskly to Tom’s door, knocking semi-desperately. Tom opened the door almost immediately with a beaming grin.

“Love, how many times must I tell you that you can just come in? You don’t have to knock…” he trailed off as she handed him the magazine, looking up at him tearfully. He stepped back as she came in, shutting the door behind her. “Turn,” he murmured, still reading the cover of the magazine. Without looking, he carefully pulled her jacket off and slung it over the railing of the stairs. Silently, she turned into his arms, curling an arm around his waist. “I wish I could tell you that it wouldn’t be this way.” He sighed as his arm wrapped around her as he led her into the living room. “I just want to keep you safe.” With that, he threw the magazine into the burning fire of the fireplace. His thumb gently brushed her stray tears away.   
She suddenly felt so safe in his arms and her mind went from going a hundred miles a minute to almost nothing, like a paradise where she was sipping her Bahama Mama and lounging in a hammock next to him, her head on his chest. 

“I paid for that.” She teased, tightening her arms around him as he kissed the top of her head lovingly. 

“I’ll pay you back.” He scoffed playfully, rubbing his hand up and down her back. 

“I brought some French takeaway for dinner.” With sniffles, she began to compose herself. 

“You’re a godsend.” He replied, nuzzling the side of her head. “Would you like a glass of wine?” 

“I’d love one.” She answered, laughing quietly as he spun her and kissed the top of her hand. Murmuring that he would be right back, he strode into the kitchen to get the wine and wine glasses. Holly fell back into the sofa, exhaling a lungful of stressed air from her mouth. Returning only a few moments later, Tom brought everything they could possibly need for their dinner. 

“You got baguette. You’re perfect.” He said quietly, handing her a glass of wine. Holly blushed, accepting a piece of it as he lifted a piece smothered in butter to her lips. 

“No meal is complete without bread.” She said quietly, sipping her wine. “If there’s one thing you should learn from me, that’s it.” Tom laughed, leaning back into the couch. Humming happily, Holly fed him a spoonful of bisque, gently wiping away a dribble on his chin. “I have a request.” She said suddenly. 

“Request away, my darling girl.” 

“Could we watch one of your films tonight?” she asked, running her hand up and down his arm. Tom furrowed his eyebrows, eyes questioning her motives. 

“Did you have a specific one in mind?” he asked, hand gently stroking her thigh. 

“You know how I love Shakespeare…” she suggested, taking a sip of her wine. “I was hoping The Hollow Crown.” Her brown eyes watched him warmly, eagerly. Tom bit the inside of his bottom lip in contemplation. “We don’t have to if it would make you uncomfortable. It was just a suggestion.” She said quietly, scooting closer to him. “I can think of a number of things we could do instead.” To delay his decision, he pulled her into his lap and ground his hardening cock up into her. “Can we go slow tonight?” 

“Whatever you’d like, darling. As long as I’m inside of you.” He whispered, hands finding the hem of her teal and blue dress and pulling it to her hips. “As long as I’m one with you.” He added, grazing his teeth along her jawline. Holly released his favorite whimper, hands clumsily finding the buttons on the front of his shirt and beginning their descent down towards his belt area, unbuttoning each barrier slowly. Her mouth caught his as she pushed him back against the couch, her tongue stroking along the insides of his mouth. Tom hummed contentedly, his large hands cupping her bottom and pulling her as close as possible. Wordlessly, he plucked her from the couch and dropped the both of them onto the cushions, his body stretched over the top of hers and both their bodies elongated across the plush. 

His fingers nimbly found the waistline of her tights, gently pulling them down the length of her legs and tossing them onto the coffee table. Then he was back to her, running his palms slowly up the inside of her legs and to her thighs. Her breathing quickened. When he began to reach for her panties, she intercepted him, catching his mouth once again. 

“I’ve… wanted… to kiss… you… all day long.” She murmured in between sweet kisses, pushing his shirt off his shoulders and letting it join her tights. 

“Kissing you is like a dream come true.” He replied quickly, pressing his forehead against hers after he unzipped her dress and pulled it over her head. “You’re a vision, my darling.” His gaze was searing as he felt her breasts through her green and black bra. 

“You picked them out.” She reminded him, legs tightening around his waist to pull him closer. 

“It was a good choice indeed.” He quipped, unbuckling his belt and pulling his pants down his long legs with her help. “However, it would look better on my living room floor.” Holly groaned quietly, tipping her head back against the armrest and closing her eyes as he unsnapped the front of it and pushed it off her shoulders. Immediately, Tom leaned down and took her nipple between his lips, swirling his tongue around the sensitive bud. Her hands reached up, shaking with anticipation, as she ran her fingers through his hair and massaged the back of his neck. It was then that his thumb pressed against her clitoris through her panties, making her hips bucks off the couch and earning Tom a whine. He kissed back up her collarbone and neck, chuckling at the effect that they had on each other. “Do you want me?” he murmured, his hand caressing her bare thigh as he reached for her panties. 

“Always, Tom.” She breathed, her hands resting on his biceps as he dragged the final scrap of clothing off her. Leaning over her, he grabbed a condom out of couch side table, rolling it over his length slowly as he watched her pant beneath him. “Please.” She whimpered and Tom appeased her, sliding his length all the way inside of her with one thrust. She cried out, pulling him down on top of her, locking her arms beneath his with her fingernails digging into the soft skin of his shoulders. Tom pressed his forehead against hers, his hands gripping the armrest beneath her head. His thrusts were slow as they kissed gently, never wavering, never strengthening. Her cries and his growls were dragged out in length. And when they came together, he whispered that she was safe and always would be.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, commenting, and kudos-ing! It means so much to me. Enjoy!

Christmas music flowed throughout Tom’s house as the couple danced around the kitchen in their holiday aprons, making cut out cookies just for the two of them to share for the remainder of the season. His hand slid around her waist as he kissed the side of her head, still swaying to “White Christmas.” 

“Almost done!” she sang, popping a bit of extra cookie dough into his mouth with a quick kiss. 

“Mmm, I could just eat the rest of that dough.” He murmured, sidling around her to pick up a full tray of raw cookies. 

“Let’s do it then.” She grinned, rolling the remaining dough into a ball as he put the raw cookies in and pulled the baked cookies out of the oven. 

“Wait really?” he asked, surprised. His last girlfriend wouldn’t even let him taste the raw dough, let alone eat a chunk of it. 

“Really really.” She replied, taking a bite out of it and handing it over to him. He shook his head in amazement, taking his own bite and savoring the taste of it. “We’ve made some delicious dough, Thomas.” She declared, laughing as he danced beside her, humming to himself. Holly pulled him to her by the hips, beaming up at him as he began to dance with her, swaying her side to side. 

“I’m not going to be hungry for dinner.” He groaned, resting his chin on her the top of her head. 

“That’s okay, right?” she asked, leaning back to look up at him. Shrugging, he pulled her into the living room and to the undecorated tree. Holly had decorated as much she could while he was sick, but she had saved the tree for him, knowing how much he loved the season. 

“Shall we trim the tree?” he giggled quietly to himself, releasing her to un-stack the boxes of ornaments. Unable to help herself, she took her hand in his once he straightened and pressed her forehead against his shoulder, placing a kiss on his clothed skin, as she grinned with muffled laughs. 

“How are we going to put ornaments at the top?” she asked quietly, watching as he bit his bottom lip in contemplation. 

“Hmm. I’m not sure.” He replied, fingers rubbing over his lips as he contemplated his options. “I have an idea.” As he spoke excitedly, he knelt down, motioning to his shoulders. 

“Tom, oh no. I would hurt you.” She shook her head, backing up. “How did you get the lights up there?” 

“It was ugly, darling. Come, I’ve picked you up, carried you, thrown you on the bed plenty of times.” He grinned mischievously, tugging on the leg of her leggings. Sighing in defeat, she threw her leg over his shoulders and carefully sat, holding onto him for dear life as he stood up. 

“Oh, god. Oh god, oh god, oh god.” She laughed, smoothing out his hair and kissing the top of his head. 

“We’ll start at the top and work our way down. I’ll hand ornaments to you.” He told her, bending down to take a couple of ornaments from a box. They began to work away, Holly on his shoulders until they got to a point where Tom could easily reach. When he let her down, the laughed with each other for a minute, kissing a few times, and forgetting the task at hand. “Thank God you’re going to be here for Christmas… I don’t think I could bear to let you go.” He whispered, kissing her forehead gently. Holly smiled happily, leaning against him. 

They finished up the tree just in time for them to head to bed and prepare for the next day. Tom was the first to head up stairs, pulling his pajama bottoms on and brushing his teeth while Holly quickly cleaned up a few pine needles on the carpet in the living room. On her trip to the garbage can in the garage, she found a ladder that had blatantly been used that day, leaning up against the wall beside his car. Many women would have been angry, but she simply smiled, chuckling to herself a bit. She was dating the silliest and most fun man alive.

And it was then that she realized she was in love with him. 

Her heart leapt into her throat and she leaned back against the car breathlessly as the words passed through her mind. It had been a long time since she had been in love. After her last breakup, she didn’t expect that she would love anyone ever again, but it wasn’t because she loved that man too much. 

Tom’s voice calling for her from the stairs startled her from her thoughts and she quickly shut the door to the garage, hurrying upstairs and to bed. 

But she drowned in her thoughts as she sat leaning against the headboard of the bed, Tom’s arms wrapped around her waist and his head in her lap as he fell into a deep sleep. 

BBC News played on the television as she ran her hand through his curls and rubbed his back lovingly. She typically didn’t pay attention until a certain name caught her attention. Her entire body froze and she felt as though she could vomit. 

The man of her past had been arrested. In London.


	18. Chapter 18

When Tom woke the next morning, he found himself alone in bed, the sheets beside him cool with the lack of body heat. Furrowing his eyebrows, he rolled out of bed and hurried down the stairs to the living room. His two favorite legs stuck out from under the tree and he smiled through his confusion, crawling beneath the tree and joining her. Propped up on one arm, he watched her stare up into the tree. 

“Good morning, darling.” He murmured, his free hand reaching over to cup her cheek and turn her face towards his. Holly smiled sadly over at him, accepting his gentle kiss. “Is everything all right?” 

“Tom,” she sobbed out before turning into him and burying her face against his chest. His heart shattered as he wrapped both arms around her and pulled her into a tight embrace. Once she had calmed down a bit, she pulled away and hurried to the kitchen, leaving him lying beneath the tree like the prettiest, most confused Christmas gift. He quickly followed her into the kitchen, feeling completely helpless and distraught. 

Holly paced in front of him, her hands visibly shaking. She babbled, “I can’t do this. I-I can’t do this” again and again, tears cascading down her cheeks. 

“Holly,” he whispered, reaching for her, but she jumped away. Hurt crossed his features. 

“I can’t put you in harm’s way, Tom. I can’t-“ she cried out, dropping to her knees in front of him. Stunned, Tom watched her, tears coming to his eyes. He joined her on the floor, taking her hands in his. 

“What is it?” he muttered, pulling her shaking form into his lap. “What’s happened?” 

“He’s back, Tom. He’s followed me here. I can’t-“ she trailed off, hiccupping. 

“Who, darling?” he murmured, a bit of relief washing over him as she circled her arms around his waist. 

“Scott… m-my ex.” She whimpered, pressing her wet face into his neck. 

“What did he do to you?” he whispered in horror, knowing that his Holly would never break down like this. He had never seen it in their first two months together. “Holly, what happened while you were with him?”

“He… H-He…” she trailed off, taking a deep breath. “He abused me.” A sharp intake of breath filled Tom’s lungs as he squeezed her close. “It has taken me so long, Tom. So long to trust again.”

“I know, my love. I know.” He murmured against her hair. 

“And-And you’re wonderful, Tom.” She whispered, “So wonderful to me.” 

“Because you deserve it. We deserve each other.” He whispered back to her, pulling her to look at him. “I would never hurt you.” 

“I know you wouldn’t.” Holly said, her hands shakily holding his face as she looked at him. 

“God, I could never bring myself to hit any woman.” He murmured, leaning down to kiss her, “Especially the most gorgeous, funny, smart, and striking woman I have met in my life.” Her lips upturned into a small smile as he kissed her again, her body pressed against his. “What triggered this, love?”

“His arrest was on the news last night.” She said quietly, tracing the veins of his hands with her fingers. 

“What was he accused of?”

“Rape.” She whimpered, the tears starting back up again. 

“I will keep you safe, darling.” He assured her, kissing her forehead. “Let me make a few calls.”

“I’ll… I’ll start breakfast.” She said quietly, kissing the top of his hand as they stood. Before heading to the living room, he cupped her cheeks and gently brushed away a few stray tears. Squeezing her hips gently, he reassured her, pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

They worked in their respective rooms, Holly preparing their breakfast as tears of fear ran down her face and Tom in the living room, ringing Luke to set up a surveillance and security system for his home. His mind swam as Luke worked furiously to set everything up. 

Tom soon realized that this is why she had been so secret and skittish with her alias. She had exposed a wound to him when she had revealed her occupation to him that fated night. Instant guilt and regret seeped into his heart and pumped veins as he thought about how he had reacted. 

“What about her home, Tom?” he asked, fingers pausing their typing as Tom dragged himself back to reality. 

“I’m going to ask her to move in with me.” He murmured just quietly enough so that she couldn’t hear him as she worked away in the kitchen. 

“Tom, you’ve been dating now for only about 2 months.” Luke protested. 

“And?” Tom whispered. “Even if it doesn’t work out, she would be safe and that is all that matters to me. I l-love her, Luke. I couldn’t bear to see her…” 

“Say no more.” Tom could hear Luke smiling through the phone. “It will be done.” 

“Thank you, Luke. I owe you one.” He said quietly, seeing Holly enter the room with two plates from the reflection of the television. As he hung up, he turned to her, arm reaching out to circle her waist as she sunk to the couch, placing their breakfast on the coffee table. Tom pulled her into his side and kissed the top of her head. “This looks delicious as always, darling.” 

“Thank you.” She blushed, kissing his shoulder gently. 

“I’ve just talked with Luke.” He started, squeezing her knee gently. Holly looked up at him hopefully in response. “We’re going to get a system installed here to keep you safe… and I was hoping that… that you would possibly think about... erm…” 

“Moving in with you?” she finished, a tear in her eye. 

“Well, maybe. And if you don’t-“ An index finger to his lips silenced him. 

“I’d love to.” She whispered, burying her face against his neck. “I think I would feel so much more secure here with you than at home by myself.” 

“I was hoping so.” He murmured, pulling her as close as possible and he kissed her lips gently. “I will absolutely love having you here… I can’t wait to share this place and call it home for both of us.” Holly smiled gently, but something still didn’t feel right. She hated the constant fear. After reaching a point in her life where she had buried it, it was back and she couldn’t let it affect her relationship with Tom. 

Tom’s arm remained around her as he ate, her forehead pressed against the side of his neck and her fingers tightening around the fabric of his blue tee shirt. Her appetite had been lost and she wanted the comfort that only he could provide her. 

“I’m here.” He murmured, setting his plate beside them and pulling her into his lap. “I’m not going anywhere.”


	19. Chapter 19

Tom trudged up the stairs in exhaustion, not bothering to even turn the lights on as he made his way to the bedroom. Coriolanus was just about doing him in. Between the vigorous preparation process and the late nights, he was ready to retire from the production and curl up beside his lover in a tangle of limbs. 

He left a trail of clothes and bags and even his phone as he approached the door, lazily stripping to his boxer briefs. Holly lay facing the door on his side, his pillow wrapped tightly in her arms as she slept peacefully. Tom kneeled by the bed just momentarily to kiss her forehead and then rounded it to her side, sliding in eagerly behind her. His arms wrapped tightly and protectively around her waist. She barely even stirred, but snuggled back into his embrace, winding a leg through his. 

“Tom,” she whimpered sleepily, interlocking their fingers and pulling his arm around her waist tightly. He groaned quietly in response, kissing the shell of her ear. 

“I’m here.” He mumbled, resting his head on her pillow. Instantly, he began to drift in and out of his conscious self, succumbing to the deep waters of sleep. But just as he fell into his REM cycle, he was jolted awake by insistent whimpering and sobbing. 

Holly clawed at the sheets beneath her as if trying to get away from something… or someone. “No, n-no, no-“ she said almost in audibly and Tom hushed her gently, wiping the sleep from his eyes. 

“Shh, my darling. Shh.” 

“No! Please!” she screamed, almost falling out of the bed as Tom unwrapped her from the restricting covers and pulled her into his chest. 

“Holly, you must wake up, darling.” He murmured against her hair, rocking back and forth. “Come back to me.” 

“No, no, no.” she babbled, eyes squeezing as she thrashed against him. Tom frantically ran his hand over her mussed curls, whispering her name like a prayer. 

“Please, darling. Come back to me. Wake up for me.” 

And finally she opened her eyes, brown orbs positively terrified as she stared up at him, clutching his hand. Her chest heaved with every breath. It was then that she released a conscious sob, her body wracking against his. 

“I’m sorry.” She whispered, curling up in the fetal position as her body shook and shivered.

“Oh, darling.” He sighed, closing his eyes. “Please don’t apologize.” Holly clung to him, her body shaking violently with her hysterical sobs. 

“Don’t let go. Please d-don’t let go.” She whimpered, pressing her tear-laden face to his neck as he wrapped the blankets tightly around the two of them. Whispering his reassurance, he clutched her to him. 

“I’m not going anywhere.” 

“I’m sorry… I’m s-so sorry-“

Gently gripping her face on either side and forcing her to look him in the eyes, he pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose. A hot tear of his own slowly cascaded down his cheek and pooled just below her eye. 

“Everything is all right. I’m here. Never apologize for your fears.” He whispered shakily, his emotions getting the best of him when he pressed his forehead against hers. Never had he seen someone this scared of another human being or anything in his life. It wasn’t fair for her to live with this fear, but he couldn’t help but feel that fear running rampant through his own veins. 

“I-I…” she breathed, twisting her fingers around the blankets nervously. 

“What is it? What can I do for you?” He practically whimpered, green eyes searching hers in question. Holly leaned up to kiss his tears away, her soft lips caressing his cheek and her nose brushing against his. Tom’s eyes fluttered closed and he exhaled a hot breath against her neck. 

“Just don’t let go.” She murmured, falling with him back into the bed as he settled back into the pillow. 

“I’m never going to go anywhere.” He assured her. His mouth open and closed a few times as he struggled to form words. Wanting so badly to tell her how much he loved her had been the common theme the last week or so. “I’ll never leave you.” He murmured finally, cringing at the timing. He knew this wasn’t the time to bring something like this up. How inappropriate of him. 

But Holly simply kissed the side of his neck and hummed. “I’m the luckiest woman alive to have a man beside me that actually cares and protects me.”

“You certainly don’t make it difficult, darling.” It was true. He had never fallen in love with someone the way he had with Holly- so deeply, so quickly. 

But all he wanted in that moment was to whisper those three little words into her ear sweetly. It would make him the most blessed man alive if he had her whispering it to him. 

Heaving a sigh, he looked down to find her asleep once again, arms wrapped around his torso, head on his chest, and resting comfortably between his legs. With a final gentle kiss to her forehead, he shifted carefully to aid the comfort of them both and closed his eyes, drifting into a stressed and fitful night’s rest.


	20. Chapter 20

A week after her reoccurring night terrors, Holly had gone to see a psychiatrist while Tom worked through rehearsal at Donmar. With the doctor, she talked through what had happened prior to Tom and explained the situation that had left her so scarred. She explained her new life and the man that had changed everything, how he made her feel so secure and loved like never before. She explained that she couldn’t leave Tom at this point. He felt like a lifeline and she didn’t want to admit how dependent she was on him, but she had to. 

The psychiatrist understood. In Tom’s line of business, a significant other was bound to be exposed and given Holly’s shaky background, she could see the young woman’s insecurities. After much discussion, Holly was prescribed a medication to help her get through her nights sleeping peacefully. When the time came, she headed home, dropping by their favorite pizzeria to pick up a large of the Mediterranean style pie. 

As she reached the house, she suddenly felt giddy. Tom didn’t know that she was taking matters into her own hands but she knew he would benefit from the fact that he had. He arrived at home just a few minutes after she did. For a moment, she took in how utterly exhausted he looked, bags beneath his eyes and shoulders slumping tiredly. 

“Tom,” she breathed, smiling for the first time in days. Her lover blinked a few times, taking in the radiance of her warm smile and then joined her, smiling against the side of her head as she embraced him tightly. 

“Darling?” he murmured as if greeting an old friend. 

“How was rehearsal?” she asked quietly, pressing her lips against his. 

“Tiring. Glad to be home.” He whispered to her, nudging his nose against hers. “What did you do today?” 

“Well… I went to see a psychiatrist…” she said quietly, tightening her arms around him as he moved them to the living room. Tom furrowed his eyebrows in worry and peered down at her. “Everything went well. She said my reaction is perfectly normal.” With a deep breath, she continued: “She prescribed me a sleep aid so that I won’t keep both of us up at night.” Relief visually flooded through her boyfriend as his lips fell into a lazy smile and he pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

“I would have gone with you.” He said quietly. 

“I know. I didn’t want to bother you with it.” She murmured. “I’ve done enough damage to your sleep schedule.” When he opened his mouth to protest, she gently placed her fingers over his lips. “I know I have. I had to make it right.” Kissing each fingertip, he interlocked their fingers. 

“So proud of you, my love. So proud.” Tom murmured, sliding his hands beneath her oversize shirt and pulling her to mold against his body. “Wait…” he said, sniffing the air, “Did you…?”

“I did. Come have dinner.” She grinned, laughing as he pulled her into the kitchen excitedly. Catching her in his arms again, he pulled her into him and felt his spirits lighten, watching her smile sincerely for the first time in weeks. 

As they sat together in the dining room, her hand rested on his thigh, thumb caressing the clothed strong muscle. His hand came to rest over hers, locking their fingers in a silent promise. She finished before him, placing kisses up the column of his neck sweetly in persuasion. 

“Darling,” he giggled quietly, “You’re tickling me.” 

“Oh, am I?” she teased, hands slipping to his waist and resting at his hips. Turning towards her, he kissed her senseless, nose nudging insistently against hers. With a small groan, she clambered into his lap and wrapped her arms tightly behind his head. “Take me to bed?” she asked in a whisper, pulling back and running a hand through his hair. 

“Of course.” He murmured, pulling himself to his feet and carrying her up the stairs with long strides. 

They hadn’t made it to bed. In fact, they only made it so far as the hallway wall. For the first time in days, they made gentle, tender love. Uttering sweet words to each other, pressing kisses to every inch of delectable skin, brown eyes locked intensely on green. Their release came upon one another and he pinned her against the pale blue walls. 

“I love you, my darling girl.” He breathed, panting against her neck. His confession surprised them both as he hid his face from her. Gently, her hands found his cheeks and pulled his head back gently so that they could look into each other’s eyes as they had just moments before. “I-I-“ Carefully, he set her down, feet flat on the floor. 

“I love you, Thomas.” She assured him, placing kisses all over his face lovingly. “So much.” Tears welled in her eyes as she watched him. 

“Why are you crying?” he asked, voice shaking with slight nervous laughter. 

“I’m happy.” She whispered. “I’m the luckiest woman alive.”

“No.” he murmured, shaking his head. “I’m the luckiest man alive.” 

“We’re equally as lucky and deserving.” She conceded, pressing her forehead against his and closing her eyes in pure bliss. His thumbs gently brushed her tears away and he kissed her forehead, carefully pulling away from her. He plucked his shirt from the ground along with her underwear and handed them to her. With careful hands, he redressed her, taking extended moments to brush his calloused hands over her warm skin. “Can I tell you something?” she said quietly. 

“Of course, darling. Anything.” He said, taking her hand as she started toward the stairs. 

“I’m… still hungry.” She grinned, hurrying down the stairs and leaving him in her wake. With a surprised laugh, he followed and joined her in the kitchen, where she sat on the floor, munching on a cold piece of pizza. Grabbing his iPad from the counter, he sank to her side and kissed the top of her head as she rested it on his shoulder. 

“I was thinking that maybe you could come with me to Toronto for shooting.” He said quietly, squeezing her hip. Grinning up at him, she munched on her pizza and nodded enthusiastically. 

Tom couldn’t believe that his Holly was back. He thanked God that she was. His stunning, enthusiastic, loving beam of light had returned to him. 

“I would love to come with you.” She said after swallowing, winding her arm through his. “It would be like a mini-vacation… but for me, not you.” 

“I could come back to the hotel room every night and you could have room service ready and we could spend our nights exploring the city.” He said quietly. “Maybe I could meet your family?” Holly bit her bottom lip to keep from smiling so much. 

“Let’s get through Christmas first. I need to pass your family test before we can even think about you passing mine.” She murmured, kissing the top of his hand. Tom scoffed, grinning as she laid her head in his lap.


	21. Chapter 21

Christmas came before they knew it and the couple woke up in their bed, a tangle of limbs and blankets. They made love three times before finally rolling out of bed and donning their clothes. The stairs were descended together as they excitedly got their coffee and hurried into the living room, giggling and kissing the entire way. 

They had been much more lighthearted the past few weeks. Tom continued with his Coriolanus schedule and Holly had gone on working her way through her new novel- a romance. When they were together, they sauntered the streets of London with peppermint hot chocolate, fingers laced and bundled in their warmest jackets. They watched people pass them by, curled up on a bench, her hand resting on his strong thigh as she leaned into his side, chin resting on his shoulder. 

Christmas Eve had been spent in front of the fireplace, Tom reading and reciting lines for Crimson Peak and Holly’s head resting in his lap as she reread “As You Like It” by Shakespeare. His hand gently ran over her forehead and traced the red curls that cascaded across his thighs and spilled onto the carpet beneath them. Her fingers danced along the hem of his white button up shirt that kept her decent as she did her best to focus on the words in front of her. Before she could really focus, however, Tom had swept her into his arms and placed kisses all over her face, claiming he needed a break… when they had taken a break just half an hour before. 

But now they curled up in the recliner that they had moved from her house and gazed at the tree, Holly absentmindedly playing with his long fingers. They had opened their presents to each other and kissed a few times, taking breaks to get completely lost in each other to which Holly murmured that they were the corniest people alive and people probably thought they were disgusting. Tom replied with a quiet laugh and added that they were disgustingly adorable. 

After their pleasantly quiet morning, they piled everything into Tom’s Jaguar and headed to his mother’s house for Christmas dinner. Holly’s leg bounced nervously as he drove, belting out Christmas song after Christmas song. He gave her a few minutes before he rested his comforting and warm hand over her thigh and gave it a gentle squeeze. 

“Are you all right, my darling?” he murmured, glancing over at her. 

“Yes. Just nervous.” She said, throwing him a small smile before lacing their fingers and settling back into her seat. 

“You have nothing to be nervous about, love.” Tom assured her, squeezing fingers gently. “They will adore you.” But still, the redheaded woman beside him chewed on her bottom lip, looking out the window to overanalyze the setting of their first Christmas together. 

Much to Holly’s dismay, they reached his mother’s house in no time at all. Her heart thumped wildly against her chest as Tom rounded the dormant car and opened her door, hand outstretched towards her. She took it gratefully, carefully climbing out and accepting his tight hug. 

“You’re going to be completely fine. You mustn’t be so worried.” He murmured, rocking her back and forth. “I love you, my darling Holly.” 

“I love you.” She smiled, burying her face against his neck. 

And then the parade came.

“Uncle Tom! Uncle Tom!” two little voices squealed, making him beam over Holly’s shoulder at the sound. 

“There’s my girls!” he laughed, releasing her to scoop up two little blond-haired girls. Holly clasped her hands in front of her as he greeted his nieces, her heart warming at the sight. 

“Uncle Tom… who is that?” one of them finally whispered, though not too secretive. Suddenly, all three sets of eyes were turned on Holly, who blushed and looked at her feet shyly. 

“Girls, meet my lovely girlfriend, Holly.” He beamed at her as she smiled at them. Their greetings were cut short by the rest of the Hiddleston family piling out the house. She was swept up in greeting, receiving hugs and kisses and nothing but good words about how much Tom talked about her all the time, how they were surprised it took him this long to bring her home. And her favorite person in the whole world stood off to the side, blushing with a sparkle in his eye. 

After about half an hour, they were reunited in the living room, Tom winding his arms around her waist from behind as she studied the photos that lined the mantle of the fireplace. She settled back into him as he rested his chin on top of her head. 

“You were an awfully cute baby.” She said quietly, smiling as he pressed kisses to the top of her head. 

“Mmm, I’m not cute now?” he replied. 

“You’re adorable now.” She giggled softly as his stubble brushed against her neck. 

“You know who would be more adorable?” Tom whispered in her ear, hands taking hers gently. 

“Hmm?”

“Our kids.” He tested out the waters, thumb stroking over the back of her hand. Her eyes popped open and she looked back at him. 

“Do you think so?” she breathed, their noses almost touching. 

“Of course, darling.” He murmured. “They would be utterly gorgeous and smart as a whip.” 

“How many would we have?” she asked, feelings his hand squeeze her hip gently. 

“Three or four. They would have your beautiful red curls and almond shaped eyes.”

“And your gorgeous green eyes and lips.” Holly murmured, reaching up to trace his one eyebrow that quirked adorably. 

“Psst, lovebirds. Time for dinner.” Tom’s sister said from the doorway, earning fiery cheeks and guilty glances. 

“Later we can practice.” He teased, swatting her behind gently. Holly chuckled breathlessly, winding her arm through his and resting her head against his shoulder. 

Oh yes they would.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: violence
> 
> Thank you so much for your readership and support! I know that the chapters are short but they feel better to write them that way for me. I hope you enjoy!

Holly unwound her arm from Tom’s as they finally reached the grocery that they had been walking to from Donmar. He was on a break and she had agreed to meet him for lunch, which turned into the week’s grocery shopping date. She watched as Tom plucked a basket from the stack and laughed quietly as he pulled her back into his side, nuzzling his cold nose into her red curls. Holly hummed happily, briefly closing her eyes and smiling to herself. 

“Should we split this up and make it faster?” he asked quietly, flipping the grocery list over and back again, deciding if they really needed everything on it. 

“I think that’s a good plan.” She replied, reaching over to take a picture of the front of the list with her phone. “I’ll meet you near the registers?” Tom nodded happily, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. 

“Don’t leave me alone too long.” He murmured, squeezing her hip as they pulled away. Biting her bottom lip to hide her grin, she dashed off into the fruits and vegetables, humming to herself. Grocery shopping never took them too long. They were much too eager to get on with their day and return home to spend some… quiet time together. 

Holly excitedly skipped through the aisles, selecting their weekly produce and gathering them into her basket. The smile couldn’t be wiped off her face if she tried. She could practically feel Tom’s smile against her neck. It was so commonplace for the two of them to be wrapped up in each other, not having a care in the world. And that was the way she walked through life lately, for the most part. 

But when she rounded a corner, she came face to face with him… her heart had never fallen so fast in her life. They stared blankly at each other and her hands released the basket that she held, sending her food careening to the floor. 

“Holly,” he said with an outrageous amount of venom, narrowing his eyes at her. 

“Scott. Don’t come any closer.” Her voice shook as she took a step back for every step he took towards her. She couldn’t take her wide-eyed gaze off of him. He wasn’t supposed to be in public. He was supposed to be locked up. 

“I knew… I just knew that I could find you here… You thought that escaping to your favorite place on Earth, or so you always told me, would stop me from finding you?” he said, practiced hands pulling a switchblade from his pocket. 

“Please, don’t do this.” She said quietly, praying to god that Tom would be in the vicinity. 

“I will do whatever I want, you bitch.” He spat, taking a solid hold of her long red curls, yank her towards him and bringing them face-to-face. Scott reeked of alcohol, awakening nausea in Holly’s stomach. “You belonged to me in the first place and I will be damned if that British prick steps into your life and takes you from me.” 

“I was never yours.” She hissed, struggling against him. “That’s the difference between you and Tom. You treated me like your whore and he treats me the way I deserve to be treated.” 

“You always did entitle yourself.” He murmured in her ear, covering her mouth as she tried to scream out for help. “Don’t make a sound or your little boyfriend is next.” Holly nodded in understanding as he began to pull her to the nearest alley exit. Once the door had slammed shut, he pushed her against the wall, pressing her face into the cold, damp brick. The tip of the knife traveled down her back, tracing her spine and drawing just a bit of blood. 

“Please, no.” she whimpered. But he wouldn’t stop for anything, proving his point as he slammed her head against the brick and allowed her to crumble to the cold cobblestone of the alley. 

“Shut your mouth, bitch!” he spat, kicking her mercilessly in the stomach. Holly cried out, curling into herself and praying to God that her body could withstand this. “You worthless piece of shit. What would he see in you anyway?” With one final kick to her side, he knocked her against the wall once more, leaving her unconscious and bleeding against the cobblestone of the grocery store alleyway. He left her slumped against a stack of flattened cardboard boxes, dragging his drunken form back down the alley and out into the street. 

Tom wandered through the canned goods and cereal sections, humming to himself as he filled his basket with their favorites. His heart was absolutely soaring. They had had an amazing few weeks together. 

But he realized something wasn’t right as he stepped towards the fruits and vegetables, not spotting her anywhere. “Holly?” he called, eyes searching frantically. His long legs carried him briskly up and down the aisles until he stopped in front of a door, finding a basket’s contents scattered across the floor. After a few more steps, he found her phone and wallet. Dropping everything, he burst through the door out into the alleyway and immediately found her, but not in the condition he had hoped. 

She lay on the ground motionless, curled into herself. Blood spilled from her head and joined the cold London rain. Her pale blue dress was torn and her jacket practically ripped from her body. But she was still breathing. 

He dropped to the ground beside her, carefully pulling her into his arms with a leg on either side of her. “Holly, please, darling.” Tom murmured, tearing a piece of his shirt off to press against her head. “Stay with me.” Digging into his pocket, he pulled his phone out and dialed emergency services with a shaky thumb. His free hand rested on her stomach; thumb stroking over a tear in her dress. Everything became a blur as he rattled off the information over the phone. Within a few minutes, the sirens and lights could be heard. 

He held her close, body wrapped around hers as the paramedics marched down the alleyway with a stretcher. They had to pry her away from him as his tears fell, like a child losing their favorite plush toy. “Please.” He whispered, feeling the weak pulse just inside her wrist. “I love you, Holly. Please don’t go.” The medics loaded her in and Tom was quick to follow, his heart beating staccatos against his ribs as he watched them work quickly on the unconscious woman in front of them. “Please don’t go now.”


	23. Chapter 23

Her eyes fluttered open slowly and she found only a bright light and pale blue ceiling. 

Tom sat in the chair beside her, bags beneath his eyes and tearstains caressing his sharp cheeks. He blinked, realizing she was awake and practically launched himself at the bed, taking her hand. His smile was pitiful at best as he watched her, shaky fingers tracing the bruises that doused her cheekbones. 

“I-I…” she started, throat feeling like a desert in the middle of summer. Tom cooed a shush to her, handing her a glace of water and stroking his hand over her hair as she eagerly drank it. Pressing a kiss to the side of her head, he closed his eyes and relished in her awaken presence. “I’m sorry, Tom.” She whispered finally, weakly squeezing his hand as her own eyes closed. 

“Don’t you… Don’t you dare apologize for what he did to you.” He murmured dangerously, gently taking her cheeks into his hands to force her to look him in the eye. “He hurt you and he has paid for that.” A tear fell from Holly’s eye. 

“What do you mean?” she whimpered, hand clutching her ribs as she began to sit up, but Tom was quick to lie her back down. 

“When he managed to escape he drunkenly wandered into the street and was hit by a double decker bus... He didn’t make it.” He murmured, settling his chin on top of her head. Holly couldn’t help but chuckle, settling back into the pillows as full on giggles took over her body. Tom watched her with amusement, placing a kiss on top of her head. “What’s so funny?” he asked quietly. 

“That fucker followed me from the States, only to get what was coming to him in London… hit by a double decker bus.” Holly sighed, the chuckling bringing sharp pains to her ribs. “But it’s over now. That’s all that matters.” 

“Yes, indeed.” He murmured, feeling her body relax and her breathing become a bit more even than before. 

“So what’s the verdict?” she whispered, eyes closing as her hand rested over her sore ribs. 

“Two broken ribs, a concussion, some bruising and cuts…” he trailed off, brushing his lips across her forehead. “Possibly a sprained ankle.” Holly nodded solemnly, turning into him. 

“I’m… relieved… Should I feel that way?” she murmured, leaning into his touch. 

“Yes, darling.” He replied, crawling onto the hospital bed carefully as she gently tugged on his arm. “You’re allowed to feel however you want.” 

“I feel like death shouldn’t bring relief.” She said, her voice quieting as Tom carefully wrapped an arm around her, tucking her into his embrace and nuzzling his nose against the side of her head. 

“I was so scared.” His voice shook as he spoke quietly, lips brushing against her soft, purple skin. Smoothing a hand over her red curls, he tipped her face towards his, carefully resting his forehead against hers. “I’m so in love with you. I couldn’t bear to lose you.” Her eyes grew teary at his admission, her nose gently nudging against his as she drew in shaky breaths. Silence fell over them as she carefully curled up against him, head resting against his strong chest. Tom allowed his long fingers to gently caress her spine as she fell asleep once again, his heartbeat lulling her into relaxation. 

A quiet knock sounded on the door of their private hospital room and a nurse escorted Tom’s mother and sisters in, allowing them to settle into the chairs that had been brought in. Tom motioned for them to be quiet, nuzzling his nose into Holly’s hair as she shifted uncomfortably. 

“What do you need us to do, darling?” Tom’s mother asked quietly as she took his free hand, squeezing it gently. 

“If you could just watch over her while I run back to the house to grab a few things and make a few phone calls that would be absolutely perfect, mum.” He whispered, carefully detangling himself from Holly’s limbs. After adjusting her body to a comfortable position and covering her in an additional blanket, he gently rubbed her side. 

“How bad is it?” his sister asked quietly, wrapping him in a tight embrace. 

“She’s going to be okay. A little bruised and battered but she’ll definitely make a full recovery.” Ever the optimist, Tom wrung his hands as he looked at his love, sleeping soundly on the bed. 

“You go, Tom. We’ll watch over her.” 

Nodding, he pulled his coat from the back of the chair and pulled it on, running a hand through his hair. 

“Don’t forget to get yourself something to eat.” His mother reminded him, accepting a quick hug. 

“I won’t, mum. See you in a few.” Tom said quickly before dashing out into the hallway and heading for the nearest exit.   
—  
Tom sighed as he stepped into their silent, musty house, setting his keys in the bowl beside the door and kicking his shoes off onto the mud mat. Heading straight up to the bedroom, he busied himself with packing a duffel bag full of clean clothes for both of them and a few other items that he knew she would enjoy. As he dug through the drawers of his bedside table, he pushed aside books and notes that she had left for him when they had days where it seemed as though they didn’t seem each other. His fingers found what he had been looking for- a blue velvet box that he had been tucking away for a not-so-far-away date- and he quickly buried it further into the drawer, biting his bottom lip in silent contemplation. 

Everything had moved so quickly between them and now he was ready to take the next step. After moving in together, he could only see her in his future, in their little London home, raising their redheaded, green-eyed, beautiful little children and playing with their dog in the backyard. 

Shaking his head with a small, sad smile, he placed the script that they had been writing for their possible movie as the cherry on top, closing the drawer and leaning back against the bed. With a shaky breath, he pulled himself to his feet and ran a hand through his hair. He began to finish his packing and make a list of things he wanted to do before he went back to the hospital. 

As he sifted through Holly’s writing, he found a packet of information beneath a pile of papers. Furrowing his eyebrows just a bit, he began to flip through the booklets and ideas began to brew in his head. His beaming smile was back as he tucked the large envelope beneath his arm and grabbed the duffel bag from the bed, heading back down the stairs.   
—

Holly woke up for the second time that day to find her favorite person in the whole world quietly closing the door behind him. “I brought you some things.” Tom said softly, setting his duffel bag on the floor. Holly smiled lazily up at him, reaching out to take his hand. 

“What kind of things?” she asked, releasing his hand as he set his bags down. 

“Mmm, a change of clothes… your favorite tea and snacks…” he listed, pulling each thing out of the bags and setting them up on her table. The Hollow Crown DVD was pulled out and placed amongst the items, bringing a new kind of light to her eyes. 

“You’re going to let me watch your work finally?” she teased, accepting a gentle kiss from him. 

“I suppose.” He groaned, winking at her. “I also got you a new phone with a new number. All of your contacts are transferred and informed. I figured you wouldn’t want to use your phone considering the circumstances with your concussion.” 

“Thank you, Tom.” She murmured, lacing their fingers and smiling up at him happily. It was then that the doctors came in to check her progress, running a few tests and checking on her progress. Tom stood by her the entire time, holding her hand as the nurse and doctor busied themselves about the room. 

“Mr. Hiddleston, will you be staying the night with her again?” the elderly nurse asked as she gave Holly a new IV of fluids. 

“Yes. Thank you, Darlene.” He said quietly, grinning as the nurse pulled an extra pillow and blanket from the closet. 

“Just be careful with her ribs. The doctor would be terribly upset with me if her progress was to back pedal.” With a wink, the elderly woman disappeared and shut the door behind her. 

“Did you pay off the nurse or charm her?” Holly asked, allowing Tom to lift her just enough to leave himself enough space to lie down on the bed. With a chuckle, he climbed in beside her and pulled the computer into his lap. Fishing out The Hollow Crown DVDs, he watched as she struggled to get comfortable, wiggling and wincing. 

“Darling, give me a second.” He murmured, placing the computer in her lap before hurrying to grab her snacks out of his bag. Before climbing back in, he changed into his pajamas and made sure that everything was easily accessible for both of them. Holly eagerly accepted him back into the hospital bed, allowing him to sit behind her and prop a leg up on either side. Once they were all situated, Holly settled back against him, resting her head on his shoulder. “So I’ve been thinking…” he started, opening the bag of Cheetos for her and pressing play on the computer. 

“Mmm?” she mumbled through a mouthful of her delicious snack. 

“How about we go on vacation after shooting is through for Crimson Peak?” Holly paused her chewing for a moment and hesitantly tore her eyes from the computer screen. He was finally letting her watch some of his work and she wasn’t about to let this slide. 

“Just you and I?” 

“Of course, darling. Just us.” He smiled as she turned back to the computer, lifting his hand to her cheese covered lips and pressing a kiss to his knuckles. 

“I would absolutely love that. Where are we going?” she asked, reaching over to grab her thermos of tea. 

“Well, if you don’t mind… I’d like to make it a surprise.” Holly looked back at him questioningly, her fingers tightening around his. With a teasing smirk, he drew her cheese-covered fingers to his mouth and gently began sucking each digit, earning a surprised squeal.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, kudos-ing, and reviewing!! You are the best!! Enjoy!

After a few days of recovery in the hospital, Holly was cleared to return home with Tom. The doctor filled her painkiller prescription and sent her on her way. Loading her into the car carefully, Tom packed the multitude of bags and packed them into the backseat, earning giggles from her as they realized that they had brought entirely too much to the hospital. 

Her spirits had lifted considerably and Tom had soon realized that the carefree, blushing, all around wonderful Holly that he had met that day when he nearly squashed her on the Underground was back and fully ready to move onto the better things in life. 

Holly was more than glad to be home, no matter how sore she was. Her ribs were healing and the black and blue bruises had healed into a greenish yellow. Her red curls managed to cover the majority of it, but Tom had made it his mission every night to find each an every mark, pressing his gentle, healing kiss to it. 

When he pulled the Jaguar up outside their home, he paused for a moment, taking in the sight of her excitement as she looked towards the front door. “I’m so happy you’re home.” He murmured, taking her hand and drawing her attention back to him, earning him a small blush. 

“I’m so glad to be home.” She confided, accepting the kiss that he placed on the tip of her nose. 

“Let’s get you all settled in.” and the moment was gone like that as he rushed out of the car and excitedly opened her door, bouncing on the balls of his feet as she carefully got out, one hand holding his, the other protecting her ribs. She wondered silently why he was so excited. Yes, Tom had always been an excitable man, but returning from the hospital would have been considered more of a somber excitement. 

“I have a surprise for you.” He said finally before unlocking the door and helping her in. 

“What kind of surprise?” she asked, squeezing his hand as he gingerly pressed a kiss to the side of her head and leaned down to take her shoes off. 

“A surprise that I hope you’ll enjoy. I was going to have it done while we were in Toronto, but I decided it would be best to do it now.” 

After helping her strip down to her leggings and an oversize tee shirt of his that she had insisted on wearing home from the hospital. With his hand on her lower back he guided her into his study. Her eyes widened, as she looked the wall that had been home to a few paintings when she left. It’d been transformed into a bookcase just like the one that she had introduced to him when he had come to her home for the first time. 

“Tom,” she whispered questioningly, her fingers reaching out to trace the spines of her Shakespeare collection. 

“I had them build it exactly how yours was built and then I filled them with your books. I couldn’t let them sit in their boxes, darling.” As she reconnected with her beloved friends, she noticed a slight addition to her bookshelf. 

A few pictures had been framed of the two of them and decoratively placed on the small shelf. One of them was at Christmas, arms wrapped tightly around each other in front of the tree, their smiles outshining the star at the very top. Another picture was a selfie that Tom had taken of them walking through Regent’s Park together, him kissing the side of her head as she beamed. 

“Tom… this is amazing.” She said quietly, tears coming to her eyes. “Thank you so much.” 

“Anything for you, my darling.” He murmured, kissing her temple and gently squeezing her hip. 

“If I didn’t have two broken ribs right I would be all over you.” She murmured, pulling him closer by the hips. 

“Mmm, as soon as you’re healed and better we’re going to have a weekend in bed.” He growled, voice deepening with excitement and arousal. “But in the meantime,” his voice lightened as he brought her around to show her the chair and table he had positioned in front of the window, just as she had had in her home. “We’re going to rest. There’s just one more week of Coriolanus and then we’re off to Toronto.” He murmured, guiding her into her chair. “Now. I’m going to go make a pot of tea. Can I get you anything before I go?”

“No, thank you.” She murmured, taking a book from the pile beside her and opening it to the first page. With a small smile, he gently squeezed her shoulder and wordlessly headed for the kitchen. As her eyes ran over each carefully thought out word and every line of prose, they became increasingly droopy… until she curled up against the pillow that he had strategically placed over the arm of the chair and allowed her red curls to cascade over the side like a waterfall. 

Tom returned just moments later, sighing his small sigh as he set the two steaming mugs on his desk and ran his palms over his clothed thighs. He had put off reading his massive stack of scripts long enough and since she was otherwise engaged in a dreamland, these would have to suffice for entertainment. With one last longing glance at the chair humorously decorated with red curls, he turned his attention to the stack of movies just begging to be produced and began to read.


	25. Chapter 25

As the time passed, her wounds healed and her bruises faded completely. Coriolanus had finished its final week and Tom was finally free, if only for a week. Holly quite enjoyed not being on bed rest and being able to do miniscule things like clean the house and go to the park to read her book. 

Now they were all packed and sitting on their plane to Toronto. Her hand held his tightly and her head rested against his shoulder. Tom had promised her an escape after the filming for Crimson Peak, telling her only to bring clothes for warmer weather and a bathing suit. 

Tom smiled down at her, as she was lulled into a deep, restful sleep. His lips rested against her temple and his thumb traced circles on the back of her hand. Blue green eyes roamed her face lovingly then shifted towards his messenger bag that was tucked away at his feet. 

The airplane rumbled and bobbed a bit with turbulence, earning a small groan and a whisper of his name from his beloved. He immediately turned his attention back to her, squeezing her hand and kissing the side of her head. 

Their trip after filming would be the judgment day of their relationship. He just knew it. 

After hours upon hours of flying, they finally landed in Toronto. Having slept almost the entire way, Holly was fairly groggy and mumbled her way along through the airport, following just behind Tom, head hung low. “Do you have your sunglasses?” he asked quietly, turning to look at her as she took his arm. Nodding, she pulled them out of the pocket of her sweater and slipped them over her eyes. Tom took her hand and adjusted his carry on over his shoulder, pulling her towards the exit. 

The didn’t see the paparazzi at first, but they hung out on the opposite side of the street from their car, snapping picture upon picture as Holly slid in the passenger side and Tom closed the door behind her. 

“You look so tired, darling.” He yawned, sliding in the driver’s seat after heaving his bag into the backseat. “Not that you’re not still the most gorgeous woman I’ve laid eyes on.” Holly blushed, taking his hand off the steering wheel and pulling it over onto her thigh. 

“Once I get some coffee in me, I’ll be perfectly fine.” She murmured, head lolling back against the seat. Tom chuckled as the car came to a stop, leaning over the console to press a kiss to her forehead. 

“I’m thinking a shower when we get to the hotel.” He suggested quietly, running his thumb over the back of her hand. 

“Can I take my coffee in with me?” she teased, laughing as he stuck his tongue out at her. 

“I’ll have you so busy that you won’t be needing your coffee.” He said, voice deepening as her fingers tightened around hers. They hadn’t been doing much that could be considered sexual since her hospitalization. It wasn’t that they didn’t want to; it was more that Tom thought he would hurt her more. 

“Oh God, Tom.” She groaned, leaning all the way back in her seat. 

“Don’t do that. You’re going to distract me.” He warned, inhaling sharply. 

“Tom. Drive faster.” She moaned, squirming beneath the hand that rested on her thigh. 

“Fuck. What are you doing to me?” he growled, turning quickly into a parking garage and picking the first open spot. “Grab your bag.” He could barely look at her as he took deep breaths, willing the newly formed tent in his tight pants away. Holly obeyed, slinging her bag over her shoulder. Tom came up behind her, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist and pressing a kiss to her exposed neck. 

“Tom!” she whimpered, her hand finding his and squeezing tightly.

“We’re going to check in and then the second I have you in the room it’s the bed for you, Miss Peters.” He whispered, breathing harshly as she pressed back into him. “Now,” he said, straightening and unwrapping himself from her. “Lets go.” Holly eagerly followed, taking his hand and walking beside him. They practically ran into the hotel, Tom quickly spitting out his reservation information and acquiring the keys to the suite that they would be sharing for the next month or so. The elevator ride was long and painful but they stayed attached at the hip, maintaining decency until they burst through their suite door and dropped an array of luggage, cell phones, and clothing on the way to the bedroom. 

“Tom!” she managed to gasp as he crawled over her on the bed, pressing gentle, scruffy kisses to her soft neck. His fingers trailed over the strap of her teal lacy bra, sliding the fabric down her arm. His kisses followed down to the top of her hand. “Please,” Tom obeyed, wiggling out of his boxer briefs and running a hand over his hardened length. Her eyes widened as if she had forgotten how big he actually was. She felt as though they were rediscovering each other after a month of no intercourse whatsoever. 

As he pushed into her, he pressed his forehead against hers, placing a kiss to her mouth, muffling her cry of pleasure. “I love you so much.” He murmured as he moved, hands fisting the comforter on either side of her head. 

“I-I love you,” she breathed, nails scraping up his back. Tom’s movements were slow and gentle, but began to quicken as he neared release. Each thrust became a shudder and each breath stopped short as he frantically rubbed at her clit, making her buck against him. “Please. Please make me come.” She whimpered. He growled, gaining momentum as he shifted to kneel between her legs and pulled the lower half of her body into his legs. 

“Come for me. Please, Holly.” He murmured, maintaining their eye contact as she fell apart around him, squealing and whimpering, grabbing for his hands and wrapping her fingers around his. She triggered Tom’s release and he carefully fell into her, resting his head against her frantically beating heart. 

“That… was… incredible.” He breathed, pressing sweet kisses to her neck. 

“Yes, but we can’t go that long ever again.” She said quietly, running her hand through his hair. 

“Agreed.” He chuckled, pulling her closer. “Agreed.”


	26. Chapter 26

Holly spent her days on and off set, writing, editing, and tweaking the screenplay that she and her boyfriend had concocted together. As of now, she was sitting on the balcony of their hotel suite, iPad in one hand and notebook in the other as she worked on transferring everything from the beaten up and scribbled on paper to an electronic, final version. 

Tom returned late from filming to find her working hard, her dinner half-eaten beside her on the table. He smiled, setting his bag down and heading for the balcony door, sliding it open and leaning down to kiss her. “So glad you’re back.” Holly said quietly, sliding her arms around his neck. 

“Mmm, you got some dinner?” he murmured, sliding into the seat beside hers, taking the iPad and notebook from her hands and setting them beside her dinner. She nodded, stretching her legs and sliding into his lap. They kissed a few times before Holly pulled away, excitement brightening her eyes. 

“My last bruise is finally gone.” She said, lifting the hem of her shirt to reveal her ribs, which were completely healed. 

“That’s great!” he said excitedly, leaning down to kiss the spot, nuzzling his nose against her skin. 

“Annnd I have just about finished putting the screenplay into my iPad so we can start sending it.” She said, wrapping her arms around him as he rested his chin against her breastbone. 

“You’re amazing.” He murmured, kissing her again. Holly beamed down at him, pressing her forehead against his. 

“I love you.” She whispered, nudging her nose against his. 

“I love you, darling.” He whispered in reply. “Now, I don’t want to ruin the moment, but Jessica has invited us both to her birthday party.” 

“Oh.” Holly said, her heart sinking just slightly. “I don’t know, Tom.” Carefully, she slid off her lap and packed up their writing, heading into the hotel room and into their bedroom. Tom, dumbfounded how she had just shutdown, followed her like a kicked puppy. 

“Why not?” he asked, watching as she frantically busied herself, hands shaking. 

“Holly, what is it?” he murmured, reaching for her. 

“I just… I don’t think…” she started, thumping her head against his chest. “I don’t think it’s the best idea.” Tom pulled back to look at her. “Not yet.” 

“Holly,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “You know that you’re going to be okay.” 

“But I don’t, Tom.” She said calmly, biting her bottom lip. “I just don’t feel secure in that environment.” 

“Well maybe tonight would be a good transition. We can work on it.” He said quietly, kissing her forehead. “Please.” 

“Tom, I can’t.” she whispered, hanging her head. 

“Fine. I’ll go.” He said, pulling away from her and heading to the bathroom. Holly wrapped her arms tightly around herself, fighting the sudden cold that she felt. 

“Tom,” she said quietly, stepping towards the closed door. “Are you angry with me?” 

“We’ll talk about it later.” He said, opening the door and pushing past her. 

“Tom, please.” She pleaded, taking his hand. 

“Later, love.” He said sharply, turning icy eyes on hers. “Not now. Later.” She drew away from him quickly, clasping her hands in front of her and training her eyes on the ground. He looked over her momentarily with sad eyes before turning his back on her and heading for the door. Holly’s mouth opened and closed a few times before he disappeared. 

Holly broke as the door clicked shut, crumbling to the floor and clutching at the notebook. “No,” she breathed, “No, no, no…” Her hands shook as she pushed her hair from her face. The tears fell faster than she could catch them and she was soon able to drag herself from the floor and to their bedroom, sliding in on her side of the bed and wrapping herself in the blanket. 

—

Tom sipped his beer at the bar, keeping his eyes fixed on his phone, practically begging Holly to call him. He had tried his best to join in the festivities, but he couldn’t stop thinking about her and how he had left her alone for the entire day. He had been a bit of a brat to her. He understood her reservations about going into public together. He knew what she was going through. But he couldn’t help but want to show her off and finally show her to the world. 

Sighing, he pushed away from the bar and headed for the exit, pulling his coat over his dress shirt. He practically ran back to the hotel, ducking his head and hoping that the paparazzi wouldn’t catch on. 

He rushed up to their suite and threw open the door to find a dark hotel room. His heart beat wildly against his chest as he headed for the bedroom, shucking his clothes as he went. He found her curled up on her side, clutching the notebook to her chest as she rested in a fitful sleep. Gently, he pulled the notebook from her arms and crawled in behind her, wrapping his arm tightly around her waist. 

“Tom?” she said quietly, sniffling as she rolled over to look at him. 

“I’m here. I’m sorry, baby.” He murmured, “I should respect your decisions and I promise not to push again.” Holly squeezed his hands.

“I’m sorry.” She murmured back to him. “I should start being a bit more lenient and open about going public.” 

“In time.” He whispered, kissing her forehead. “In time.”


	27. Chapter 27

The days passed by quickly for Holly. While Tom worked away at Crimson Peak, she sent their screenplay to a handful of different film agencies under Tom’s name as well as her alias. She knew that their names together would surely catch some attention. 

When Tom finally got out of filming, they would meet in the city for dinner. Holly would pull her hood over her fiery red curls and hurry through the city, brown eyes trained on the ground as she walked. Tom wrapped her in an embrace when she arrived, pushing her hood back and kissing her gently just outside the entrance to the restaurant. 

“Hello, my darling.” He murmured, brushing his lips over her cheekbone. 

“Tom,” she breathed happily, laying her head against his chest. He ushered her inside, holding her hand as the waiter led them to their table. “How was your day?” she asked quietly as he pulled her seat out for her. 

“It was good. Wrapped up a few scenes.” He shrugged, sliding into his own chair and tossing her a smile. “What about you? What did you do today?” Tom’s long arm extended across the table and his hand took hers, long fingers tightening around her much smaller wrist. 

“I relaxed.” She smiled, caressing the back of his hand with the pad of her thumb. “I read a little bit, called my mom…” Holly shrugged just as he had, earning a chuckle. “Missed you…” Carefully, Holly leaned across the table and kissed his upturned lips. 

“Mmm, missed you too.” He whispered, kissing her once more before she settled back into her seat comfortably. Not caring for having the table between them, he moved his chair to the spot beside hers. Holly grinned at him, leaning into his side as he draped his long arm across the back of her seat. Her hand reached up to thread their fingers together. 

“One more week.” She whispered, kissing his forehead. 

“Yes. And then we can escape.” He grinned with a chuckle, kissing her deeply. 

“Mmm, I’m very excited, but do you know what would make me even more excited?” 

“Name it, my darling.” His grin widened as she kissed him back, her hand resting on his chest. 

“If I knew where we were going.” She tossed him a hopeful smile, kissing the side of his neck. Tom laughed his signature laugh and squeezed her shoulder. 

“Now what would be the fun in that, sneaky?” 

Holly’s smile faded into a sheepish grin. The waiter, who had most likely been standing there for a few seconds watching the scene unfold, cleared his throat and took their orders with a blush on his cheeks. 

“Would you like some wine?” the waiter asked, setting a loaf of bread on the table. 

“Yes, that would be lovely. Would you like a glass?” Tom asked, squeezing her hand. Holly bit her bottom lip, but was quick to deny a class, which was very much unlike her. “You’re sure, darling?” 

“Yep! I’m fine.” She assured him, sipping her water. He studied her closely, taking his own sip of water. Everything seemed fine. Perhaps she just wasn’t feeling the wine tonight. With one long, lasting glance, he turned back to his wine, swishing the liquid around the glass and taking another sip. 

Holly worried her bottom lip between her teeth as she looked around the restaurant, squeezing Tom’s hand for a bit of relief. It was true. Her period was late by a week. If the signs were indeed true, she wanted to make sure that she was giving the possible child their best chance. 

There was no need to worry her handsome boyfriend just yet. She had been stressed out over the past month or so between pushing herself to go out in public and sending their screenplay away for critique. There was a good chance that her body was just coping. 

Tom kissed the side of her head, bringing her back to reality with his smile. Leaning forward, she captured his lips in a reassuring kiss and began to pick at her slice of bread, popping a piece in her mouth. 

—

The warm, sticky air tousled Holly’s long red curls as they rode to their hotel. Tom had blindfolded her and his hand rested on her thigh. The sun was bright, glittering off the surface of the ocean. He couldn’t stand her not being able to enjoy it with him any longer and finally pulled the blindfold from her eyes with a gentle kiss to her lips. 

“Welcome to Tahiti.” He said quietly, pulling her into his side so that she could see out the window. Holly gasped, clutching his hand excitedly. 

“Tom, this is amazing.” She breathed, a small chuckle escaping her lips. “How did you know that I wanted to come here?!”

“Just call it a boyfriend’s intuition.” He winked, pulling her into a kiss.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Her arms tightened around his neck as she hugged him tightly. 

“I’m glad you like it, my darling. It’s going to be a fun couple of weeks.” He murmured. “Nice and relaxing… at times…” Holly blushed shyly, tightening her fingers around his. 

The car pulled up at the main building of their resort and Tom was quick to clamber out with his long legs, pulling her out with him. “Tom, this is amazing.” He only smiled, leaning down to pick a flower from a green, flourishing plant, and then tucked it behind her ear. 

“My beautiful flower.” He grinned down at her. 

“Tom,” she blushed once again, tugging him towards her. 

Hand-in-hand, they walked to their cabana, admiring the crystal blue waters and appreciating how quiet it was. As they approached their cabana, which was all the way at the end of the dock, he scooped her into his arms bridal-style, earning a surprised squeal. 

“Let’s start in on that not relaxing.” He suggested, hurrying into the structure as she threw her head back with a laugh, red curls swaying in the breeze.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm so glad that you guys are enjoying Tom and Holly as much as I am. I've set up a Tumblr blog specifically for this story and I'm working on getting the chapters caught up there, but I was hoping you guys would have some prompts that you would like written for oneshots. Go ahead and submit at http://thfalling.tumblr.com/submit or http://thfalling.tumblr.com/ask and I will file them away for a rainy day!

The crystal blue waters and warm sun caressed Holly’s skin as she swam just outside the cabana. Her long red curls flowed freely beside her as tipped her head back and smiled happily, relishing in the feel of the warm waters lapping against her sun-kissed skin. Two arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back into a warm chest, the little bits of hair tickling her shoulders. 

“You look absolutely beautiful.” He murmured, pressing a kiss to her temple. 

“How did you manage to sneak up on me?” she laughed, her head lolling lazily back against his strong shoulder. 

“Months upon months of experience, my sweet darling.” He chuckled, cocking his head as she looked up at him.

“Months upon months in complete and utter bliss.” She murmured, closing her eyes as he caught her lips in a gentle kiss. His stubble brushed against her soft skin, making her shiver despite the warm waters surrounding them. Holly twisted in his arms, looping her arms around the back of his neck and pulling him into a deeper kiss. She pulled away momentarily, realizing that she was treading water while he was completely stationary. “Oh my God. Stop being so tall.” She laughed, wrapping her legs around his waist and pressing another kiss to his lips. 

“Stop being so short.” He teased, hands coming up to cup her cheeks and brush a loose curl from her face. Their lips connected again in a sweet kiss, his nose nudging against hers. 

“Stop being such a good kisser.” She murmured, releasing him to drop further down into the water, kissing along his collarbone, tasting the salty water. Tom ran a hand over her soaked hair, his thumb lingering to caress her soft, freckled cheek. His green eyes studied her, watching as she kissed every inch of his toned, tanned chest. Releasing his shallow breath, he hauled her back up into his arms and walked as quickly as the water would allow him to towards their cabana dock. “I say, good sir, I believe you have intentions to bed me.” 

“Bed you and bed you and bed you and bed you…” he continued as he kicked each door open and threw her onto the king sized bed. 

—

Holly curled up against Tom’s chest as they cuddled on their deck at dusk. Legs intertwined as he stared down at her, fingers playing with the hem of her blue sundress. His knuckles brushed against the soft skin of her upper thigh, sending shivers up her spine. 

“We should be heading to dinner.” He murmured, pressing a kiss to her lips and dragging her into his love-induced haze. 

“Yes,” she agreed, her hand reaching up to twirl her fingers around the curls at the base of his neck. “I’m hungry.” 

“We could always order in.” he suggested, trailing kisses from the corner of her mouth to her jawline. 

“Let’s at least have one meal in the restaurant, then we can order in the rest of the week… I know if we stay in I won’t be wearing this dress much longer and it’s my favorite.” She laughed, turning her head to kiss him gently. Nodding, Tom slid off the lounge chair gracefully and offering his hand to her. Holly did her best to do the same without exposing herself, taking his hand and pulling herself to stand. 

Together, they donned their shoes and headed for the main building (hand-in-hand, of course). They walked in companionable silence, admiring the view. At dinner, they were able to get a table on the deck beside the ocean. 

Holly once again rejected wine and Tom passed her a confused look, deciding on a beer for himself. She played it off well, saying that she was just feeling a bit too warm and that alcohol wouldn’t help that. His hand reached across the table to take hers, lacing their fingers and smiling to each other. 

After chatting for a few moments, Tom fell silent and cleared his throat, “I’m going to run to the restroom, darling. Order me the steak if the waitress comes back before I do?” 

“Of course.” She smiled at him, closing her eyes as he kissed her forehead and released her hand. He was gone for about ten minutes and in that time, Holly was able to order and get another glass of water. When she started to wonder where he had gone, she noticed him out of the corner of her eye, hugging a woman and taking a picture with her and the chefs. Holly could feel her face heat as she sat off to the side, sipping her water and trying not to shift her eyes towards them. Their meeting was soon cut short, however, as Tom motioned to his vacated seat and threw a sheepish smile his girlfriend’s way. 

When he returned, he murmured his apology, kissing the side of her head, before plopping into his seat. “It seems as though you can try your best to get away, but London always followed you…” he joked with a sight, smiling and thanking the waitress as she set their entrees in front of them. 

“Mmm,” Holly swallowed a bit of her fettuccini alfredo, “I don’t know her, do I?” Holly asked quietly, trying to play up her nonchalance.

“She’s a record executive in London… we went on a few dates, but it wasn’t anything to write home about.” Tom confessed, running his large palm over his hair. Holly nodded in understanding, red curls bobbing with the movement. “She’s nothing like you. That’s for sure.” Holly looked up from her dinner with a small smile. 

“I’m someone to write home about?” she asked, laying her hand palm up on table. Tom nodded eagerly, placing his hand in hers and squeezing gently. 

“You’ll always be someone to write home about.” He assured her quietly. 

Holly flushed scarlet and her eyes teared as she tore them away from his and looked out at the beautiful crystal clear waters. Tom watched her with a small smile, squeezing her hand once again. His free hand rubbed over his pocket where the blue velvet box waited.


	29. Chapter 29

After dinner, the couple walked to the beach, hand-in-hand. Holly rested her head against his strong shoulder as they sauntered, both her hands holding one of his. Tom kissed the side of her head lovingly. Once they reached the sand, they paused momentarily to take off their shoes, Tom chuckling as Holly slipped her flats off, almost falling in the sand twice. He steadied her with the simple grip of his hand. 

“I’m clumsy.” She blushed, pulling herself closer to him. 

“And I love that about you.” He chuckled, “It’s adorable.” His arms wrapped tightly around her waist, pulling her into a gentle kiss. “However, I think you have a lot more grace than you think.”

“Do I?” she joked, purposely knocking into him. Tom caught her and spun her around, redirecting her attention to dancing. They swayed in time together, her head resting against his shoulder and his lips pressed against her temple. She pulled away after a few minutes, her brown eyes gleaming up at his lovingly. Tom smiled, tucking a loose curl back out of her face. Pulling all the way away from her, he dropped to one knee, digging into his pocket with his free hand to find the ring. Her eyes widened as he smiled nervously up at her. 

“Holly, I know we’ve only been together for about nine months.” He said quietly, shaking his head. “And I know it probably seems like I’m rushing this, but the truth is that I have never been this happy in my entire life. I can’t imagine a future without you. Every time I close my eyes, I picture the two of us in our home with our children and a dog… and-and having tea in the garden… and coming home every night to you holding our baby, and it’s an image that I could never, ever wipe from my mind.” He paused as she allowed a tear to drip down her face and onto their hands. “Please make my dreams a reality and allow me to be your husband.” 

“Tom,” she sobbed, wiping her tears away quickly. Suddenly, she launched herself into his arms, knocking him back into the sand. “Yes, always. Oh my God. Yes.” Holly cried into his neck as he gently took her hand and slid the ring onto the appropriate finger. He held her, chuckling at her reaction. When she pulled back to look him in the eye, he began to place kisses all over her face, making her giggle as always. She finally took his face into her hands and kissed him passionately, making his fingers tighten around the hem of her dress. “I love you.” She breathed, her hand closing around his. 

Without a word, he brought the two of them to their feet effortlessly and they began to run back towards their cabana, abandoning their shoes on the beautiful sandy beach. They reached it in no time at all. Tom threw open the door and pulled her inside, pulling her up against his body as he leaned down towards her to kiss her again. Her arms wrapped tightly around the back of his neck and he picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. Holly cradled his head as she kissed him, her lips bruising his. Tom whimpered, fingers digging into her bottom. He couldn’t hold back any longer.   
With just a few long strides, he had them in their bedroom and he gently laid her down on the bed, standing over her and watching as she reached for the buttons of his shirt, slowly unbuttoning each button. As soon as she had finished, she moved to his pants, shimmying them over his bony hips and dropping them to the floor. Left only in his boxer briefs, he motioned for her to roll over onto her belly. As she moved, he carefully unzipped the back of her dress, trailing kisses down her spine. She took deep breaths, clutching the comforter beneath her. Tom yanked her dress down her body and threw it in the pile of their clothes. Her underwear and bra were next. Rolling her onto her back, he crawled up the length of her body, placing kisses up her legs, her torso, and all the way to her mouth. 

“Look at me.” He whispered, sliding inside of her with one thrust. Holly cried out, her fingernails scraping up the length of his back. Their gazes held as he moved slowly, his arms positioning themselves beneath her and threading his fingers into her curls. His hips snapped at an relentless pace, making her cry out his name and beg and plead for release. “Keep your eyes on mine. Please, baby.” 

Tom kissed her flushed cheeks as he slowed his thrusts, his hands fisting her hair. “I love you so much.” she gasped, biting down on his bottom lip. 

“I love you, my beautiful, gorgeous, sexy fiancée.” He grunted, moving back to his relentless pace. His scruff brushed against her neck as he buried his face into her skin. “Come. Please come.” He murmured, moving faster. Holly turned her head to look into his eyes, gently kissing his chin. And with a sharp cry, her nails drawing blood from his back, she came around him, whimpering and pleading. His movements faltered and he came right behind her, collapsing into her body and relaxing his hold on her hair. 

After a few moments, he rolled off of her and wiggled beneath the covers, pulling her into his side. Her hand rested on his cheek and her thumb rubbed across his soft, swollen lips. They smiled at each other, scooting closer to one another as they did their best to catch their breath. “I’m so happy.” She said quietly, getting her first good look at the ring as it sparkled in the dim light of the bedroom. 

“Me too.” He murmured, kissing the inside of her wrist sweetly.


	30. Chapter 30

Holly lie on her stomach, covered only by her fluffy white robe as she flipped through the multitude of channels on the television. It wasn’t that she wanted to watch T.V., it was more so that her fiancé was in the shower, singing away to a tune that should didn’t recognize. Her damp red curls cascaded like a waterfall over her back. The water shut off abruptly in the bathroom and Tom strode out, a towel wrapped around his hips and the water dripping from head to toe. Holly licked her lips as she grinned up at him, rolling onto her back in invitation. Tom’s towel immediately dropped to the floor as he clambered onto the bed and began to kiss her, long fingers untangling the plush white belt at her waist. 

Until his personal cellphone rang. 

He ignored it at first, continuing to kiss her and rest himself between her legs, but she gently pushed on his chest. “Answer it. I’m not going anywhere.” With a pout, he rolled off her and snatched his phone from the bedside table with a sharp greeting. Leaning back against the headboard, he kept eye contact with Holly as he listened. His lustful green gaze faded into a look of confusion and his brow furrowed. Holly passed a worried look his way and slid towards him, fixing her robe and sitting cross-legged in front of him. 

Tom reached for her hand and she immediately knew that something was wrong. Patiently, she took it and squeezed gently, assuring him that she was there. “Get it fixed. Write a press release for the proposal and hold onto it until I’m sure what we’re going to do.” He said, his voice deceptively quiet as he hung up. The phone thudded to the table and he ran his hand over his face, sighing. 

“Evidently the picture that they took of my ex and I last night has hit the internet.” He said quietly, unwilling to meet her expectant gaze. “The fans have come up with their theories and they think that I came to Tahiti to marry her.” Holly’s heart sank with each word and she slowly released his hand, pulling her robe even tighter around her body. “Are you mad at me?” 

“I don’t know.” Her voice shook as she hurried her answer. Tom jumped to his feet, heading to the dresser to find himself some clothes. He dressed in a hurry, clearly angry with her answer. 

“I don’t know what you want from me, Holly. You don’t want to go out into public with me, but the second that a picture that doesn’t include you and has a rumor that is NOT true hits the Internet and sparks a shit show, you’re upset. I just don’t know what you want from me.” he ranted, pacing back and forth in front of her. 

“I’m upset because there’s conflict within me, Tom. I want to be with you. I want to go out in public and I want everyone to see how wonderful we are together, but given what has happened in the past, I would be risking everything.” she said, her voice strangely calm. Tom’s sharp gaze softened a bit as she stepped towards him. His hands reluctantly reached towards her like she was magnetized. “I’m trying.” she whispered, tears coming to her eyes. “Really, I am.” 

“I know you are.” he sighed, pulling her towards him. “I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t apologize.” she whispered. “Let’s go get a bunch of pictures of us taken together.” 

“I’ll do you one better. Let’s throw on our swimsuits, head down to the beach, and take a selfie in the ocean for me to post on Twitter.” he suggested, rubbing his palms up and down her sides. “We’ll put all of those stupid rumors to rest and put it all out in the open now.” 

“Okay.” she breathed, pressing a kiss to his wrist. Tom brought her hand to his lips, kissing her engagement ring. They both fumbled around, pulling on their bathing suits and hurrying out their door, to where he had asked for her hand just the day before. 

Tom pulled her into his arms, his front to her back, and maneuvered his phone into one hand. She smiled nervously up at him as his free arm looped around her waist. “They’ll love you.” He whispered, kissing the side of her head as he snapped the picture. “They’ll soon see just how wonderful you are, as I do.” Resting his chin on the top of her head, they both smiled at the camera and chuckled happily. “See? That’s perfect.” 

Holly blushed as he typed the tweet right in front of her and attached the picture: “Spending my vacation in one of the most beautiful places on earth with the most beautiful person. I am the luckiest man alive.” As soon as he hit send, he threw the phone on his shoes and took her hand, pulling her to wade into the warm, crystal waters. 

“Now, where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?” Tom’s voice rumbled through her as she looked towards the beach nervously. 

“Here, Tom?” she said quietly, brown eyes wide. He only grinned, taking her into deeper water. His eyes settled on a more secluded part of the beach, where they could truly be out of any wandering eye. He nodded to it with his head and she agreed silently, nodding. Holly jumped on his back and buried her face into his warm neck with a smile. 

When they reached there, Tom leaned her up against the rock and took one more look to make sure no one could see them. Holly latched herself onto his neck, placing gentle kisses along his pulse. 

“We’re going to make this one quick.” He murmured, pulling her bathing suit aside to slip his long fingers into her. 

“Tom!” she gasped, her teeth sinking into his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck. Carefully, he shimmied his swim shorts down just enough to release himself and plunged inside of her, his fingers bruising her hips. He groaned as he buried his face into her neck, making every movement a quick one. “Hurry!” she breathed, spotting a couple of kayaks just in the distance. He did, pinning her against the rock as they came one right after the other, breathing heavily from the exercise. 

As he pulled away, he adjusted her bathing suit and pulled his swim shorts back up to cover everything. With a smirk, he pulled her back into his arms and silenced her panting with a kiss. 

“You better be careful,” she warned, patting his behind. He only grinned his post-coitus grin and tugged her along after him, heading back to shore.


	31. Chapter 31

The rest of Tom and Holly’s trip had been quiet and uneventful what with Tom refusing to turn his phone back on and Holly pushing all of the bad thoughts out of her mind. They were able to enjoy each other’s company without any outside interferences… but that all changed when they finally landed back in London and made their way out of the airport. 

There were paparazzi in the sea of people and Tom groaned audibly, taking Holly’s hand and practically pushing through people to get to he nearest exit. “Welcome back to London.” He huffed, grabbing the nearest cab and hurrying her into it. He continued to grumble beneath his breath as he shoved their suitcases into the back of the taxi and then slide in beside her. 

Holly simply rested her hand on his thigh and squeezed gently to remind him that he was here. His frown uplifted into a small smile and he kissed the side of her head sweetly. They rode in companionable silence, which Holly didn’t mind. It had been a long couple of months between filming and then their vacation. She was just happy to be home and taking in the familiarly beautiful sights of London. 

But then again nothing prepared them for Luke Windsor waiting for them at their front door. Tom looked at him questioningly as he helped Holly out of the car, his brows furrowed. “Wait until we get into the house and then we’ll discuss.” 

“You go ahead. I’ll unload the cab and get everything in the house.” Holly said quietly, motioning towards the front door. Tom nodded in defeat and hung his head like a kicked puppy, unlocking the door and letting Luke into the house. All of the oxygen wooshed out at once as the cab driver helped her get everything to the front door. Since there was something of importance, she figured it involved her. Quietly, she closed the door behind her and pushed their rolling suitcases towards the stairs. Luke and Tom were quietly conversing, not paying her any mind. 

She headed up the stairs with her suitcase and bag, dragging them into their room and beginning to unpack her laundry, throwing it into the hamper. Surprisingly, Tom hadn’t called her down to the living room yet… and her curiosity was growing with each minute.

Just as she headed for the stairs, she heard the front door open and slam shut. Holly picked up the pace, hurrying down the stairs and into the living room where Tom stood looking out the window. “Tom?” she said quietly, walking up behind him slowly, as if not to spook him. 

And then she heard it. 

A sniffle.

“Tom, what’s wrong?” she asked, rounding him to stand in front of him, her arms locked around his waist.

“It’s t-terrible.” He whispered, refusing to meet her gaze, his arms loosely wrapped around her waist. 

“What is?” she questioned, looking up at him. Tom shook his head. “Come here.” 

They walked over to the couch together and Holly sat him down, settling into his lap, facing him so he would look into her eyes as she wiped his hot, salty tears away. 

“They think that my ex is my “friend with benefits” and-and that I’ve been doing cocaine and partying.” He spat. Holly gasped, her eyebrows furrowing and tears coming to her chocolate brown eyes. 

“Don’t listen to what they say about you.” she said quietly, straddling his waist. “You are the strongest man I have ever known and all those rumors are just that.” The tears continued, dripping down his cheeks, and onto her hands. “They don’t know you like I know you or-or like your family.” She kissed him deeply, tasting the salt on his lips. “You’re wonderful. Don’t let those people do this to you.” 

“O-okay.” he nodded, kissing the tip of her nose. 

“I love you,” she murmured, smiling reassuringly. “We’ll get through this.” Her thumb gently traced his jawline. 

“I love you too.” He replied, resting his forehead against her lips. Holly constricted her arms around his shoulders, pressing herself fully against him. Their embrace wasn’t lustful. It was simply full of love and comfort. 

“Now, let me make you a cup of tea and then we’ll relax a little bit.” She said quietly, carefully crawling off his lap and heading towards the kitchen. Tom sighed, sprawling out across the couch as he kicked his shoes off and wriggled out of his coat. Holly bit her bottom lip in silent contemplation as she boiled the kettle of water. So none of this had anything to do with her in the grand scheme of things. But she felt terrible for Tom. He was the last person on the planet that deserved to be treated this way and she was determined to show the world that he was an open book, that Tom was really as charming and wonderful as he seemed. 

Holly smiled lovingly down at Tom as she handed him his hot cup of tea, running her fingers through his hair and kissing the top of his head. “I’m going to go read in the bedroom. Do you want to come with me?” 

“Love to.” He said quietly, taking her hand as she pulled him to stand. She led him to the bedroom, pushing him gently onto the bed and plopping the High Rise book into his lap. Tom only smiled up at up her. 

“Now, you’re going to throw yourself into this film and make it your best performance yet, just like the man I know you are. Ignore them. They will find the little bit of light in this world and crush it.” She whispered, kissing his forehead. Tom’s small smile turned into a grin and he leaned up to kiss her. Holly headed to the bathroom with one last kiss and sighed as she closed the door. The situation wasn’t ideal, but she wouldn’t allow public perception to get in the way of Tom’s life. 

As she went to go to the bathroom, however, her own problems arose. 

She wasn’t pregnant.


	32. Chapter 32

Holly felt a strange feeling of disappointment settle into her chest and weigh on her heart. She was torn in two different directions; one being that she was relieved since it was too early to have a child in their relationship, the other being that she genuinely wanted to carry and have their beautiful child. Inhaling shakily, she propped her hand on her hip and looked at herself in the mirror. The warring emotions were something that she had always struggled with. This time was nor different. 

Silently, Holly changed into an oversized tee shirt and numbly slid into the bed beside Tom, who was engrossed in his novel. She bit her bottom lip, digging into the pile of books next to her table. Her lover’s large hand settled on her thigh and squeezed gently. “What are you reading, my darling?” 

“Northanger Abbey.” She answered simply. 

“Mmm, J.J. Field has awoken your love for Austen, eh?” he teased, tearing his eyes away from his book to smile at her, but he faltered at her sad, close-lipped smile. “What’s wrong?” 

“Please don’t be mad.” She whispered, her book thumping to the bed as she covered her face with her hands. Tom stayed silent. “I thought I was pregnant, but it turns out I wasn’t.” she whispered, refusing to look at him as her tears fell. 

“Shush, darling. How could I be angry with you?” he cooed, “Either way, you know that I want to have children with you. I don’t care when it happens. I just want you.” He declared quietly. Holly nodded, falling into his embrace, where Tom rubbed her back soothingly. 

“I’m sad that I’m not pregnant.” She confessed, leaning back against his chest. He grunted quietly, burying his face in her hair. 

“The time will come.” He said quietly. He propped his legs up on either side of her, allowing her to rest her book against one of them as she opened it. His arms wrapped tightly around her, peering over her shoulder as she read one of her favorite novels. His eyes followed her notes and highlights, admiring the way she invested herself in her reading. 

Holly noticed as she leaned back against him just how much weight he had lost since they had started dating. He had been incredibly muscular for Crimson Peak and it was almost as though he had shed 25 pounds in the time that they had been together. Perhaps it was for his upcoming role… but looking back at him, she noticed the bags beneath his eyes and his caverned cheeks. Holly dropped her book for the second time that night and turned around to face him, taking his face into her hands abruptly. 

“You’ve lost so much weight.” She whispered, her thumbs caressing the dark circles beneath his lovely green eyes. His eyes filled with sadness and tears began to form. 

“I promise it’s for High Rise.” He whispered in response, his arms closing around her. He hated it when she worried for him. Holly wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and burrowed her face against his neck. Holding her close, he rocked her back and forth. It had been a trying day for them both. “I wish you could come away with me this weekend.” 

“Me too, but it will be good for me to stay here and clean the house up a bit.” She whispered. “I’m sure we’ll talk all the time anyway.” Tom smile was small as he placed a kiss on her lips. 

“Mmm, maybe I’ll bake cookies for when you come home.” She said quietly, kissing him again. 

“Yes to cookies. Yes to cookies always.” He grinned as she burst out laughing, her head resting back against his shoulder. 

—

“I love you.” Holly said quietly, fixing his hair and adjusting his glasses as she leaned down into the Jaguar’s window. “Drive safely.” Tom tossed her a boyish grin and pressed a kiss to her lips gently. 

“I love you too. I’ll text you when I’m in my hotel, alright?” 

“Good boy.”

“That’s not what you were saying last night.” He teased with a smirk, laughing heartily at her shocked reaction. 

“Thomas William.” She scolded, accepting one more kiss before righting herself. “Go before I make you stay.” She said, squeezing his arm. 

“Goodbye, darling.” He said, rolling up the window and bringing the Jag to life. Holly stood on the front porch and waved as it purred away, taking her fiancé with it. When the car was out of sight, she headed back into the house, sighing at the massive pile of laundry in the living room. 

For the rest of the day she worked her way around the house, doing laundry, washing dishes, dusting, and watering her plants. Nightfall came quickly and she had just fallen into her comfy chair in the living room when she heard whimpering at the front door. Furrowing her eyebrows, she slid out of the chair and slowly headed for the front door to inspect the source. 

What she found was a soaked black and white puffball with beautiful brown eyes, gleaming sadly up at her. “Oh!” Holly gasped, opening the door wider and dropping to her knees. “Sweetie, where did you come from?” she cooed, reaching over to her basket of clean laundry to pull out a warm bath towel. The puppy waddled towards her and into the warm towel, allowing her to wrap it tightly around her shivering body. 

Holly closed the door and plucked the puppy from the floor, carrying her over to her chair. Once she had sat down, she began to inspect for a collar, tags, anything that would point her in the direction of her owner. But she was left in the dark. 

“Hm, well it looks as though you’ll be staying here until I figure out what to do with you.” Holly said quietly, petting the puppy’s dripping ears. “Let’s find you something to eat, shall we?” At that, the puppy wagged her tail and licked Holly’s chin, clambering into her arms.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading as always!!

Holly spent the rest of her weekend with the puppy, giving her a bath, playing with her, and doing her best not to get attached. But she was unsuccessful. Tom had been ridiculously busy and hadn’t had as much time over his weekend away to have a decent conversation with his fiancée, which meant that he didn’t know of the little ball of fur that had taken over his side of the bed. 

His favorite person busied herself in the kitchen as she made his cookies, checking the batch that was in the oven before ruffling the black and white poof’s soft fur. When she heard the door open and close, she righted herself and hurried to the front door, her flower-covered hands leaving white handprints on his favorite black cardigan. 

“Hello, my sweet fiancée.” He said happily, placing sound kisses on her lips and tasting the chocolate chip batter that she had recently taste-tested. 

“Hello,” she grinned from ear to ear, giving him one more kiss. “Welcome home.” Two brown eyes poked their way around the corner, ears perked at the new visitor. She caught the eye of Tom, who furrowed his eyebrows in confusion immediately. “What-oh.” Holly adapted her sheepish grin and released Tom, bending down to pluck the poof from the tile. “She was pawing at the door Friday night after you left. I couldn’t just leave her out in the cold.” Tom’s large hand slowly came up to allow the puppy to sniff him and get used to his scent. 

“Have you named her?” he asked quietly, smiling as she licked his fingers and wagged her tail. Holly’s eyes widened as she looked between Tom and the puppy. 

“I wasn’t sure if we should keep her… I asked around but no one was missing her…” Holly assured him, melting into his side as he wrapped his arm around her. “I watched ‘Up’ the other night with her and I was thinking… well, I was thinking Ellie.” 

“Hello, Ellie, girl.” He murmured, chuckling as the puppy lit up, wiggling in Holly’s arms to get closer to him. “I love it. Shall we take her to the pet store to stock up on supplies?” 

“Don’t you want to rest?” Holly asked, taking one hand away from Ellie to cup his cheek. Kissing her palm, he shook his head. 

“No. This sounds like much more fun. As soon as I eat all of your delicious cookies, we can go.” He teased, pinching her behind as he headed for the kitchen. Holly set Ellie down and followed him, wrapping her arms around his midsection. 

“I missed you this weekend.” She whispered, pressing her forehead between his shoulder blades. 

“I missed you. Far too quiet in that hotel room.” Tom replied through a mouthful of cookie, spinning to kiss the top of her head. Ellie pawed at their legs, feeling left out. “Oh, hush. It’s mommy/daddy time right now.” He murmured, dropping his gaze to Holly’s upturned lips. They kissed sweetly at first, his hands gently running up and down her arms. But then Holly hooked her leg around the back of his, pulling him closer as she leaned back against the counter. Tom’s kisses grew more urgent, more passionate. Her fingers began to untuck his shirt from his pants. But Ellie was persistent, tugging at Tom’s pant leg and growling. 

“I think someone wants your attention.” Holly released a breathy chuckle, pulling back to press her forehead to his. 

“But I want your attention.” He pouted, eyes flicking down to the puppy. 

“You’ll have plenty of my attention tonight… neither of us have anything to do tomorrow.” Her suggestion made his forest green eyes darken. “But first, we need to go to the pet store.” Tom sighed dramatically, tousling her red curls. 

“Yes. Let’s do that.” He agreed, “Whose idea was that?” Holly laughed as she gently fixed his shirt. 

“It’ll be quick. I don’t think that Ellie is much of a shopper.” She joked, earning a chuckle from her fiancé. 

Once on their way, the couple walked along, her hand clutching his and her free arm carrying their furry baby. For the first time in a few days, it wasn’t raining and the sun was shining down on beautiful London. For once, Holly and Tom were wearing the sunglasses and weren’t wearing their rain jackets. 

As the couple stepped into the pet store, their eyes widened simultaneously. “I’m going to spend so much money in here.” Tom muttered, circling his arm around Holly’s waist as they headed for the puppy aisle. Ellie sniffed the air and wagged her tail excitedly. “We should pick a color out for her… she doesn’t seem like a pink type of dog.”

“What about teal?” Holly suggested, reaching out to feel the fabric of a few collars. Tom nodded, picking one out for her and testing it around her neck. 

“What do you think, El? Teal?” he cooed, kissing the top of her head. Ellie’s little body wiggled excitedly as she licked his cheek. “Teal it is.” Tom sauntered down the aisle a bit, finding a plush toy bin that matched their living room. 

“Well, we need that.” Holly said, shrugging. “This little girl is going to be spoiled rotten.” 

“Very true. Alright.” Tom said, setting the collar inside it and tucking it beneath his arm. 

“Oh. We need a leash too.” Holly said, plucking one off the rack to match Ellie’s collar. Tom chuckled as he picked out a few (more like ten) different toys and dropped them all into the toy bin. “Does she really need all of those?” 

“Probably not, but I don’t care.” He grinned, continuing on to the beds and food and treats. 

By the time they left, they had been able to rack up almost 400 pounds worth of puppy supplies and left with two huge smiles and a perfectly pleased puppy. The new family headed home, only focused on each other, with bright smiles and happy hearts.


	34. Chapter 34

When Tom, Holly, and Ellie reached the house, they spent their time puppy proofing each room and making Ellie feel right at home with a bed in the living room and a bed in their bedroom. Their night was spent cuddling on the couch and enjoying each other’s company after their weekend apart. 

A few days later, Tom was gearing up for High Rise. Holly and Ellie were packing their bags, as well, after finding a pet friendly hotel that they could stay in while he filmed. 

Their suitcases littered the king size bed as they tossed things into them, dancing around together to Holly’s most recent playlist. “My Number” by Foals came on and Holly squealed, twirling around to what had become her favorite song. Tom grinned at her, trotting her way and twirling her himself. She sang along, making her way into his arms happily. He stole kisses, pulling her up to his level. Ellie barked at them from the bed, her tail wagging a mile a minute. 

Holly smiled happily up at him, constricting her arms around his waist. The song ended, but Tom kept swaying her side to side, his forehead resting against hers. 

“I love you, you know that?” she whispered, feeling his fingers tighten around the hem of her sweater. His heart swelled at her words. “I feel like I don’t tell you often enough.” 

“I know that you love me.” He whispered back to her, his lips brushing against the tip of her nose. “You show me every day.” Holly smiled, rolling on to her tiptoes to kiss him once more. Her phone rang, startling them apart. Squeezing his hands, Holly pulled away and skipped over to her phone. 

Tom turned back to their suitcases, reaching down in to basket of clean laundry to pull out a few of his freshly ironed shirts. He didn’t pay much attention as she talked, animatedly and excitedly. 

“Yes. Thank you. So, so much.” Holly breathed, practically laughing in disbelief. Before Tom could ask, she was rushing towards him and tackling him onto the bed. “It’s coming true! Tom, oh my gosh. It’s coming true!” 

“What? Darling, what is coming true?” he laughed, his large hand splaying across the small of her back. 

“Our screenplay! We’ve got an offer!” she said excitedly, straddling his stomach. 

“Wait, what?” he said, his heart leaping as she sat up, her hands resting on his chest. 

“Yes! They’re based here in London and they want to meet with us!” Holly laughed happily, taking his stubbly cheeks into her palms. “After you’re finished with High Rise, of course.” 

“That’s amazing!” he breathed as she kissed him soundly. Ellie crawled onto Tom’s chest and pressed her paw to his cheek. Holly rolled off of him and to his side, taking his hand and watching as he interacted with their furry baby. 

“Will you direct for me?” she whispered, throwing her leg over one of his. 

“Wh-what?” For the second time that day, Tom was caught off guard. 

“Please? You’re the only person I trust.” She whispered to him, rolling towards him. “You would be amazing at it. You already know the novel inside out.” One minute, they were a normal couple dancing around their bedroom, the next they were discussing the future of a screenplay they had written together. 

“I’d love to.” He chuckled quietly, pulling her towards him. Holly grinned, kissing him gently, nudging her nose against his insistently. 

“You’re amazing.” She giggled as he pulled her back on top of him, kissing her lovingly. 

The couple didn’t waste time as Tom unbuttoned his pants and unzipped his fly. Holly carefully slipped out of her underwear and flung them to the side, backing up until she rested against the pillows. Following his prey, he crawled up her body and kissed her deeply, stealing the breath from her lungs. “Tom,” she whimpered, feeling his fingers dig into her side as he pulled the hem of her sundress over her hips. Wordlessly, he buried himself within her, exhaling as they both met bliss. 

“You’re absolutely lovely.” He breathed, settling onto his elbows and dipping to kiss her soundly. Tom earned sighs and moans from her as they came closer and closer… that was until he yelped and fell on top of her when a cold, wet nose sniffed his bare bum. Holly started laughing as Tom scrambled to pull the blanket over the two of them, shielding himself from the blur of black and white fur. 

“We need to make sure that Ellie isn’t in on the bed when we… get at it.” Holly chuckled, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck. 

“Hmm. What happens when she gets too big and will be able to jump onto the bed?” he sighed, burying his face into her neck. 

“We’ll have to shut her out of the bedroom.” Holly answered. “We’ll deal with it when it comes.” Carefully, Holly pulled him back on top of her. “For now, I think you need to finish what you started, Mr. Hiddleston.” 

“Ah, yes. Lay back and enjoy the ride, Future Mrs. Hiddleston.”


	35. Chapter 35

The first few days in Northern Ireland were nice and quiet for the new little family, who took walks along the coast together, arm-in-arm, with Ellie burrowing into her daddy’s jacket, his long arm holding her closer to his chest. When the time came for shooting, Holly and Ellie would follow Tom to set and spend time wandering and relaxing around his trailer. He worked long hours, sometimes late at night, but he was sure to find time to eat with his girls, bringing food from catering back to the trailer for them. 

Tonight was a bit different, however. Tom wasn’t needed back on set until nightfall and they had finished their dinner fairly quickly. Holly carefully slung her legs across his lap, scooting so she sprawled across the couch. She played with the sleeve of his button up shirt as he rested his long arm across her stomach and held her in place. 

“I was thinking earlier…” she trailed off, biting her bottom lip anxiously as he watched her expectantly. “Maybe you could go sign some things for your fans. I saw a group of them when I was walking Ellie earlier.” Tom nodded, smiling down at her. 

“I sense that there’s a second part to that…” he said quietly, playing with her engagement ring gently. 

“Maybe Ellie and I could come with you?” she suggested as his grin widened. Tom raised her hand to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss to it. 

“I like that idea.” 

Ellie sniffed happily, tongue lapping at his hand. 

“In fact, let’s do that now, darling. Where are your shoes?” 

“By the doooor.” She sang wiggling her toes as he tickled her feet. Ellie hopped off the couch and followed Tom to the door, her little bottom wiggling excitedly as he picked up her leash and Holly’s shoes. He carefully put her shoes on and pulled her to her feet. 

“Before we go,” he said quietly, tucking a curl behind her ear, “This is a sudden change of heart and I want to make sure that you’re okay with this. I can’t stand here and tell you that they’re all going to be nice, no matter how much I hope they’ll be.”

“I figured that this would be good for me.” She shrugged. “They’re going to find out at some point that we’re getting married and have a puppy. I need to get used to them knowing all about us.” Tom nodded silently, kissing her forehead. 

“I love you, you know that?” he murmured to her, squeezing hips gently. 

“Hmm, I had an idea that you did.” She chuckled, resting her forehead against his chest. “I love you too.” 

“I’m glad.” He chuckled with her, pulling away just slightly. “Now, let’s go.” Holly pulled her black sweater over her bare arms and followed as Tom carried Ellie out the door. He held out his hand after setting the ball of fur down, pulling her to kiss the side of her head. 

They walked side-by-side, giggling to themselves until they reached the edge of the off-limits area. Fans immediately recognized him, perking up and hurrying towards the gate guarded by two large men. He squeezed her hand reassuringly, pausing to allow her to scoop Ellie up into her arms. As soon as they crossed the barrier, the fans gathered around them, thankfully keeping a respectful distance. 

Tom began to sign autographs and take pictures, pausing every few minutes to check on Holly, who stood just a few feet behind him, petting Ellie. The fans smiled at her but didn’t really talk to her, other than saying hello. A few of the fans made a point of trying to take pictures of her. Holly knew that this would be all over the Internet within the hour. But at this rate, she didn’t care. She was supporting him. 

The more people that gathered, the more she began to feel a bit self-conscious, nervously playing with Ellie’s collar and trying not to watch Tom too closely. He had sped up each greeting, feeling the need to remove Holly and Ellie from the environment. Once he was sure that he had done the best that he could, he said his goodbyes, explaining that he had to return to set, and returned to his fiancée’s side, taking her hand and bringing her back onto the safe side of the fence. 

“Are you okay?” he asked quietly as they walked away. 

“Yes.” She smiled, pulling him into a gentle kiss. “I was starting to get a little restless when more people showed up. That’s going to take some getting used to.” 

“I’m proud of you.” He whispered, squeezing her hand. “You’ve come so far.”

“Thank you, Tom.” She replied quietly, leaning up to kiss his cheek. As she pulled away, he followed, dipping his head to catch her mouth in a gentle kiss. 

“You’re not going to stay here for the shooting tonight, right? Will you let me drive you back to the hotel so you can get some sleep while I’m gone?” he asked, checking his watch in the process. 

“Yes, I will.” She shook her head playfully as he folded her into his embrace. “I’m going to take a nice hot bath while you’re gone too.” Tom groaned, his head lolling back as she laughed. 

“Remember that night after Coriolanus?” he teased as they started walking towards his rental car. “Where you insisted on lavender bubble bath and ended up riding me in the bathtub?” 

“Thomas!” she scolded, lightly smacking his chest with the back of her hand, a stunned look flittering across her beautiful features. 

“Are you denying that you did?!” he asked, gasping incredulously. 

“Of course not! I just don’t think that you have to be so crude in public.” She replied, her face softening as he caught her hand and kissed the inside of her wrist. Tom grinned, pulling her into another soft kiss. 

“Let me get you back to the hotel. We’ll continue this discussion later.” He promised, opening the car door for her. Holly only smiled, scooping Ellie from the ground and sliding in carefully.


	36. Chapter 36

Day in and day out, Tom went to set and Holly did her own thing until it was time for her to return to London with Ellie to meet with the film company about their screenplay. Of course, he insisted on driving her to the airport so they could say their proper goodbyes and he could see her off like the wonderful fiancé he was. 

“I’ll be fine.” Holly laughed quietly, squeezing his hands as he pressed his forehead against hers. 

“I know you will.” He sighed, pulling her into his arms, being careful not to squish the furry baby that she carried. “I’m going to miss you.” 

“I’ll miss you too.” She sighed, burying her face into his neck and running her fingers through the curls at the base of his neck. “You’ve only got a week left though. You’ll be back before we both know it.” Tom smiled, pulling away just slightly to kiss the tip of her nose. 

“I love you.” He whispered to her. 

“I love you, Tom.” She grinned, rolling onto her tiptoes to kiss him. 

“And I love you, Miss Ellie. Be good for mummy.” He said quietly, leaning down to accept a few wet kisses from their puppy daughter. “Call me when you land?”

“Of course.” She whispered, hugging him tightly. He squeezed his arms tightly around her waist for a few seconds. As they called for the boarding of her small, puddle jumper of a plane, Holly pulled away, slinging her bag over her shoulder. “Oh, and Tom?” 

“Yeah, darling?” he grinned as she turned around just feet from him. 

“I’ll be mailing one of your coats back to you when I get home. I stole your black one.” Holly winked, tugging the hem of the jacket around her. Tom laughed, shaking his head as she walked away, holding Ellie in her arms. 

Ellie whined and wiggled in Holly’s arms as they walked away, trying to get Tom back into view. Holly smiled over her shoulder at him briefly and tossed him a kiss, waving Ellie’s paw. After he blew his own kiss a waved back, they boarded the plane headed for London. 

—

The days passed slowly for Holly even with her running around and attending to her appointments. Ellie had her first groomer’s appointment and had been left with the groomer while Holly attended a meeting for the screenplay that took longer than expected. As if picking a child up late from daycare, she practically ran into the groomer’s building and apologized over and over. Of course, the groomers were fine with it; Ellie was too well behaved and too much fun. 

When they got home, Holly took a quick shower and then fell into bed, covered only by one of Tom’s soft cotton tee shirts. She plucked her phone from her bag and pulled up her favorite contact, flopping onto her back and listening as the other end rang. 

“Hello?” his voice caressed from the other line, bringing an instant smile to her lips. 

“Hi.” Holly rolled onto her stomach, red curls falling over her shoulder. “How was shooting today?” 

“It went well.” He answered simply. “I’m more interested in how the meeting went.” 

“It went well.” She echoed, biting her bottom lip. “I’ve got some dates for you to look at when you get home. We also should meet with the casting director soon.” 

“Mmhmm,” he murmured. 

“I also met with Luke.” She sprung on him. 

“Luke… As in Luke Windsor?” he said slowly and she could hear his shuffling come to a stop. 

“Yeah. We think it’s time to let everyone know who I really am.” She elaborated, playing with a loose string on their comforter. The other went was almost dead silent. “Tom?”

“You’re sure?” he asked quietly. Holly nodded before she spoke a quiet “yes.” 

“Very sure.” She assured him. “I wish you were here.” 

“I wish I was there too, darling.” His voice lowered and she could hear him flop back against the hotel bed. “Just a few more days.” He sighed. 

“Yeah.” Holly matched his sigh, burying her face into the neck of his shirt. 

“You’re wearing one of my shirts, aren’t you?” she could practically hear his grin. 

“I am.” Holly laughed. “I love your shirts.” Tom chuckled from the other end, working the buttons undone slowly on his shirt. “I’m going to go pick up wedding planning things tomorrow.” 

“Oh yeah?” he said, unable to contain his smile. 

“Yeah. I’m excited.” She replied quietly, earning another chuckle. 

“Me too.” He confessed. “I can’t wait.” 

After a few more minutes of chatting, they decided it would be best to say goodnight. Holly had a hard time hanging up, realizing just how much she missed him. After finally doing it, she pulled Ellie into her arms and turned the lights off, curling up with his pillow and on his side of the bed. 

—

The wind whipped through London, tousling Holly’s long red curls. Ellie shook in her arms as they walked down the street together, bags hanging off her arm of wedding books upon wedding books. She had lost a couple days of Tom being away to being sick, which she chalked up to being out in the cold, rainy beast that was their city. 

But Tom returned the next day and she couldn’t have been happier. She was hoping that they could sit down and pick a date for the wedding within the week. 

Prior to Tom, she wanted nothing to do with marriage. The whole thing had seemed like too much work with too many feelings in such a small area. Scott had nearly killed her a few times and if that was considered love, she had wanted no part in it. 

But then the green-eyed, tall beauty waltzed into her favorite coffee shop and had slyly slid her a note… she knew she was done for. 

Holly smiled to herself, burying her nose into Ellie’s soft black fur. 

Tom was the perfect man for her. Yes, sometimes he was quick to anger or quick to become overprotective, but that was her Tom. She would never want him any other way. 

Her phone began to rang, throwing her back into reality. Holly shuffled Ellie and her wedding books, pulling her phone from her pocket and answering it immediately. Her greeting was breathy from her exertion, but the words that left Luke’s mouth stole all of the air from her lungs. 

“Holly, it’s Luke. I’m at your house and you’re not home. You need to get here. Your identity was leaked. I don’t want you out and about or you’re going to get swamped by the media.” He spoke quickly, but calmly. 

“Okay.” She said quietly, picking up the pace. “Ellie and I are about three blocks from home.”

“Stay on the phone with me just in case.” He instructed, knowing that she would get anxious with the un-needed attention. 

“Thank you, Luke. Really. You’re a godsend.” She said, hurrying. Ellie bounced with her owner’s steps, trying to place wet kisses on her chin. When the house came into view, Holly just about let out a sigh of relief, opening the locked gate and hurrying towards Luke.


	37. Chapter 37

The house was quiet as the door creaked open and quietly shut with heavy footsteps. Tom carefully rolled his bags to the side of the entryway, smoothing his palms over his jean-clad thighs. He recognized his own voice almost immediately, flowing through their living room and bouncing off the walls. Loki smirked, walking towards the glass in the banter scene of The Avengers just before Tom reached for the remote and shut the T.V. off. 

“Hol?” he called quietly, tiptoeing into the room and peering over the back of the couch to find her curled up on her side, even breaths moving her body. He smiled, shrugging out of his jacket and tossing it onto a chair beside him. Sinking to his knees beside her, he studied her sleeping form, admiring how peaceful she always seemed. Ellie was asleep as well, curled up against her chest. Carefully, he wiggled his arms beneath her back and knees, pulling her into his arms along with Ellie. Holly groaned quietly, resting her head against Tom’s chest and pulling Ellie into her body protectively. 

Luke had contacted him about her information and identity leaking out. The world knew everything now; how she was abused, how she wrote under an alias, how she was engaged to Tom. He knew that she had had a bit of a panic attack. Luke had stayed with her and made her a cup of tea while calming her down until he knew that Tom had landed in London and was home to take care of her. 

Tom gently set her on the bed, wrapping her in her favorite blanket and tucking her into bed. Ellie squirmed then, realizing that her daddy had returned home to them. Her tail wagged excitedly and she practically jumped into Tom’s arms, placing kisses all over his neck and face. It took all he had not to start giggling, petting Ellie’s small head and placing her back on the bed. “Lay down, El.” He murmured, beginning to strip off his tee shirt and kick off his shoes. Holly remained asleep, her breathing now uneven and stressed, but became regulated once again as Tom slipped into bed behind her, wrapping his arm around her waist and molding to her. Her fingers locked around his and she turned towards him, resting her forehead against his chest. 

“I’m so glad you’re home.” She whispered, signaling to him that she was awake. 

“I’m glad to be home.” He responded simply, tightening his arms around her and catching her chin to tip her face towards his. “Are you all right?” 

“Yes. Now that you’re here, yes.” She answered, wiggling one of her legs between his. Tom smiled happily. “I started working on the wedding…” 

“Yeah?” his smile elevated into a grin. “When do we get to start picking things out?” 

“As soon as we set a date.” She replied quietly. 

“I’d marry you tomorrow given the chance.” 

“And I you.” She murmured, locking their fingers together. Tom was quiet for a moment as she played with his fingers. 

“I think we should take a trip to the states to visit your parents too. I want to get to know them a bit before the wedding.” His fiancée nodded again, wiggling as close as she possibly could to him. Ellie groaned, placing her paw on Tom’s face. The couple laughed but sobered, Tom’s thumb stroking over her cheekbone. “I’m so in love with you.” He could feel her blush against his palm. Holly whispered his words back to him and buried her face into his neck. 

“I saw that you were nominated by Nathan Fillion for the ice bucket challenge…” she started, making him laugh. 

“Yes. Would you like me to nominate you?” 

“No. I just have one request.” Beginning to laugh, she rolled onto her back and held her stomach. 

“And what would that be, my darling?” he grinned in amusement. 

“Could you wear a white shirt? So that I can ogle you and then strip it off of you once you’re finished?” 

“Oooh.” His voice deepened significantly, making her shiver. “I would enjoy that immensely.” 

“I could warm you up afterwards.” She smirked as he climbed on top of her, catching her lips in a heated kiss. 

“I’d like to warm you up right now.” He growled, gently setting Ellie on the floor and turning his attention back to his fiancée. Holly caught the hem of his boxer briefs and pulled them down to free him. Within seconds, he hand pulled her panties aside and slipped inside of her, earning a whimper.


	38. Chapter 38

Holly dumped an entire two trays of ice into a plastic bowl for Tom, following Ellie out to their backyard where Luke was setting up Tom’s phone on a tripod. She smirked at the man standing in front of their flowerbeds in his black shorts and white tee shirt, earning a chuckle. He leaned down to kiss her, brushing his knuckle over her cheek. Holly made a small sound of approval, nuzzling her nose against his. Luke cleared his throat playfully, tutting at the couple. “Alright, you two. Let’s get this over with.” 

Holly laughed at the look on his face, scooping Ellie from the ground and making her way to the chair just off to the side. “Daddy is going to be very cold.” she told the furry baby, just loud enough for her fiancé to here. Ellie wiggled happily, licking her chin. Tom chuckled, running his hands through his hair, the hem of his shirt tickling his abs. Licking her lips, she sighed happily. She knew how it was going to play out as soon as he was done. He said his spiel, named his nominations, and the mentally prepared himself… well, tried to. Luke doused him with the cold ice water and Tom groaned loudly, shaking his head. She couldn’t hold back her laugh, burying her face in Ellie’s fur to muffle the sound. Tom laughed in disbelief, peeling the soaked shirt away from his skin. His gaze flickered to hers as he licked his lips teasingly. Sticking out her tongue, she headed towards the door, setting Ellie down on the patio. Moments later, he joined her, stripping off his wet clothing and placing them in the basket that she had set by the door. 

It was then that Holly knew they had reached a new level of their relationship, watching as he paraded around their living room in the nude, plopping down on the couch with a happy sigh. She knew that they were always themselves when they were around each other. She had never felt so comfortable with another human being. 

With a chuckle, she unfolded a massive black blanket and wrapped it around herself, advancing him on the couch and falling between her legs, covering both of them with it. Tom chuckled, winding his cold arms around her and pulling her into his naked chest. “Hi,” she said quietly, burying her face in his neck. 

“Hello, darling.” He mumbled, smiling as she kissed his cold skin. After a few moments of comfortable silence, he cleared his throat. “Can I marry you today?” 

“Mmm,” she chuckled, the tip of her nose trailing up the length of his neck until she placed a kiss on his lips. “Take me to the court house, baby.” Tom’s hands squeezed her bottom, smiling into her kisses happily. 

“If I wanted to avoid the absolutely gorgeous wedding we would be having in a few months we would go to the court house now.” He teased, nipping at her collarbone as she kissed his forehead lovingly. 

“I love you.” Holly sighed, grinning as he flipped them over effortlessly, resting his ear in between her breasts, listening to her steady heartbeat. Her hand gently rested on his head and her fingers ran through his curls. They both were so content. 

Three months later they were married on the beach in an undisclosed location, ankle-deep in the warm saltwater. Their family and friends, who cried as they read their vows, surrounded them on the sand. Of course, Ellie, who was about twice the size she was when she found them, was there, sitting at her master’s feet and wagging her tail happily as they spoke to one another. 

After all the hurt and suffering that Holly had gone through, she was finally happy and felt safe in the arms of her tall, handsome, wonderful man. For once they both felt complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter in the story. I will be, however, taking prompts for one shots. Let me know if there is anything you want to see from Tom and Holly.


End file.
